railgun beyond Academy City
by ronrobertson
Summary: thank heaven for little girls, for they grow up in the most delightful ways. its been over ten years since Mikoto Misaka left Academy City. A move that had her in tears. gone are her prideful, short tempered, small breast teenage years. now the only words to describe her are Goddess, Succubus and Predator. Mikoto Misaka, A Queen of vampire and this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

If this were a movie what music would they play, the words crossed her thoughts. As faint flashes of light, muted echoes of explosions slammed along the surface of the swirls of blueish white electricity surrounded them. The ground shuddered, burst and soared. The great rocky plateau trembled, debris tumbled, bursting, cracking until it was nothing more than dust, drifting along the contour of the barrier like a gentle rain slowly down a glass window. She closed her eyes imagining, would it a hard, heavy sounding German operatic music like Wagner's flight of the Valkyries or maybe something different, contradictory, delicate. She visualized the opening theme of ghost in the shell playing quietly in the backdrop. Mikoto Misaka slowly sank her eyelids, her vision turned crimson, letting out a lengthy dramatic sigh.

It had been over 10 years since Academy city. A move that had her in tears, leaving behind her teenage days and companions. She smiled, a gentle knowing smile. The short tempered, prideful girl, who disguised the fact she enjoyed childish things. The way she became flustered, powerless to tell her first crush, Touma Kamijo, how she felt, choking on her words, blushing as red as a tomato. Her struggle to advance from level I to the third-ranked level five in Academy city. Her inferiority complex concerning the size of her chest -she peeked down at her generous breasts- often comparing herself to larger girls. The curves of a woman had seized a hold of her body and wouldn't go. Goddess, succubus and predator could and would describe her now.

But the words carried little to capture the unimaginable vision of the young queen. She had become taller, her long chestnut hair drifted in the shockwaves of the explosions, her crimson eyes glowing like stars in the clear night sky. She was the picture of her mother, Misuzu, her curves wrapped tight in formfitting uniform made for battle. The Railgun, shock Princess, the Queen of the house of mikoto, the Queen of annihilation, names earned over the last few years, forged on the battlegrounds of Africa, the Middle East, North Korea and Antarctica. Her name alone could bring peace to a region or it was the last thing her prey ever heard.

* * *

Her top five elites, members of her household, heads of their own houses waited, remaining around her like they had done many times. Mikoto's crimson eyes looked over the battleground, "ready…" She said, nodding her head. They nodded, ran to the groups of five waiting for them and their orders.

Each member fitted in body hugging outfits like their queen. The light amour made of real dragon scales, gathered when dragons shed their scales as they became larger. The scales worked to a smaller size, adhered to the Kevlar lining and turned into full body armament, carrying gauss black series 9950 rifles, known as mini railguns, approximately 12 feet in span, with headgear like fighter pilots with break resistant tinted face shield. A must for all non-day walking vampires. 30 warriors readied themselves for their mistress's command.

Mikoto turned her shoulders, looking over to the portal. they had used to come to this off-world meeting.

* * *

Katrina had opened the portal to attend this meeting, this deception, this ambush. And as they entered, Katrina, Gabriella, Ruiko Saten and herself, an uninvited guest plus thirty, the portal was suddenly sealed by another magical array. The portals runic symbols frozen, blocking others from coming in and going out.

Emelia, One of two personal aides, pounded against the barrier, her fist broken and bloodied. Sylvia grappled to hold Anastasia. Her beautiful face painted with her own blood, dripping from her fingers. Her face contorted in anguish, yelling, but her voice suppressed, hampered by the barrier that kept them out, and the barrier mikoto had made as the battle began.

Mikoto Misaka was the bonded mate of Anastasia von Alucard, the queen of the four kingdoms. She'd rescued her life in academy city. a manmade vampire running wild, feeding on academy city students. Mikoto and friends joined up with the then twelve years old looking Lolita. Mikoto was bitten, the virus devolved, so Anastasia bit Mikoto. she was spared but the venom of a queen has no remedy. Even though she struggled. Mikoto came to accept being a Vampire. much to the not particularly well-concealed delight of Anastasia.

She could hardly feel her now. A deep emptiness filling her belly. Where the warmth of the bond nested. She smiled at her beloved Anastasia, who saw the look in her eyes. The worry in her face grew as she yelled even louder, not even a whisper now. She could scarcely hear. But mikoto knew what she was saying.

 _They are dragons!_

Mikoto smiled a knowing smile. Her face gradually shifted, a serious soft mask she put on when she concluded it was time to fight _. I love you_. She mouthed.

Anastasia roared.

* * *

She drew a deep breath, casually turned around, selecting her targets. The first was Bahamut. The one who had sent a representative to set the meeting. he was large, imposing man, wearing animal skins and carry large axes. Long black unkept hair concealed his face, a single black eye peeking out. He was the one who sealed the barrier. Suddenly changing into his black dragon form. Just as massive and imposing, standing, towering as high as some skyscrapers, thick heavy chest, arms and legs, wings extend out wide enough to block the light from the twin suns that hung in the sky.

He is engaging with Katrina, she was in her dragon, locked in a bear hug. His massive arms crushing her like a vice. Her slender segmented body much like a giant centipede, ripped at his abdomen, scales falling from his body, dropping to the ground as she desperately dug into his flesh. Her Magical arrays too numerous to count sent white hot blast exploding out of them. Katrina was struggling.

Ruiko Saten. kneeling, her hands on the hot black rock surface, finger spread wide. A large magical array rotating underneath her, another spinning in front of her, firing lightning bolts like a machine gun, earth spears shot up from the ground, piercing his body. Crying out Katrina's name. A transparent aura swirled around her, her eyes shifting like a bird of prey. A Hawk, an eagle as two sets of feathered wings spread from her back. remnants of an ancient avian warrior race.

Mikoto thinned her eyes, "there…" She determined where she would strike. his right leg was clear as he battled for stability. She swung her gaze to the second one. But a shadow washed over her barrier. Gabriella, the genetic twin of Katrina, engaged in battle, with another flying Dragon disappearing behind an enormous plateau to the right. The plateau shook, cracked and broke. Large boulders the size of buildings toppled, smashing into the barrier. Her elites and the five underneath each looked up, unfazed by the racket. The rocks so vast it blacked out much of the light and turned into dust as it tumbled along the electrified curves of the dome covering them.

Mikoto looked beyond the chaos, another Dragon charging, humanoid in shape, broad horns of the bull curved up to the sky, a bluish ball of fire between them. It had a face of a bull with huge elephant tusks, heavy shoulders wrapped in scales, its chest covered armor plating, thick heavy scaled legs broke the ground, charging towards them like an Olympian sprinter.

"There…" She nodded, looking at his chest. "Vita, Rin, Brym, Scarlett, Chloe…" She said in a tone void of emotions, lifting her left hand, her right hand placed between her breasts, her fingers running over the polished surface of the titanium ball hung around her neck.

It was a present, a part of heaven. An original angel had given to use in battle against the angels running rampage in Academy city under the perceived orders from God. This heavenly weapon allowed her to increase her incredible power, her railgun's scope and intensity exponentially advanced and could set the world on fire. She looked at the great army charging towards them.

"Now!" She said coolly.

The barrier swelled like a tidal surge rolling over the soil, swallowing many of the smaller enemies and erupted, firing shockwaves, debris and fragments of bodies out into space. The larger beasts injured but survived continued to surged forward.

Mikoto could hear the rapid pops as the gauss rounds whistled over the distance, tearing through obstacle. The echoes of their bodies popping like ants under a magnifying glass.

She stood with her back straight, shoulders pulled back, legs spread the width of her shoulders. Mikoto Misaka thinned her eyes, a lingering smirk across her mouth as bluish white flashes colored her beautiful face, watching the world around her slowly burn.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikoto slowly looked around as the battle raged. She readied herself, closing her eyes, calming herself. She slowly spread her legs, raising her right arm, her left hand between her breast touching the metallic orbit hung around her neck. The orb of heaven said to be a piece of heaven given to her by Orn.

An original angel, one of the first created by their master, before the modern angels were created. He'd given it to her to stop the Archangel Michael from destroying the earth. It freed her from the limitations of being earthbound, shredding the shackles of her reality. She defeated the Archangel Michael.

* * *

She ran her fingers over the warm orb and grinned. She nodded to her waiting elites. The barrier rolled out like a tidal surge. The electricity cracking, popping, crushing as it plowed over her enemies, leaving dust lifting over the bloodied bodies. The air at her feet brushed along the dirt, coiled around her body like a serpent over her tight black armor lifting strands of her long brown hair, her smile widened, her dark red eyes opened, the color of the blood Moon. Electricity rolled along her arm to her hand to the tips of her fingers shooting across the air, a thunderous roar followed. the white-hot blast struck the meat of his thigh, the stench of burning flesh and the sound of sizzling meat mixed with the sounds of battle. Bahamuth raised his head, roared in pain. He released his hold on Katrina's dragons form, her body turning human, fell to the earth. Ruiko rushed forward with her arms raised, her hand spread wide using magic to slow her descent.

Bahamuth's leg exploded just above his knee, flying off behind him hitting the ground and rolled until it stopped. Unfortunately, or not, it rolled over, crushing many of his forces. His massive body teetered with nowhere to go but to obey the laws of gravity. He dropped crushing more of his forces as they scrambled to safety. He roared as he fell, hitting the ground, hot wind and dust rushed from underneath his wounded form like a desert dust storm. Raspy painful low growling carried on the copper colored dust.

When it cleared, she could see his cold dark eyes focused on her where she stood with head cocked, eyes just as cold. He slowly opened his mouth, a magical array form. He was about to use dragons' breath. A massive bright white ball formed in his mouth, getting bigger.

"Too late…" Mikoto said, clicking her tongue.

A white-hot blast exploded from her hand, hitting Bahamuth between the eyes, blowing out the back of his head. His body jerked, slumped lifeless like a sack of spoiled meat. She turned her attention to the other beast charging, humanoid, broad horns of the bull curved up to the sky, a bluish ball of fire between them. The face of a bull with huge elephant tusks, heavy shoulders wrapped in scales, its chest covered armor plating, thick heavy scaled legs broke the ground, charging towards them like an Olympian sprinter A blue spear glowing between its bull like horns.

"Bye…" She said without any emotion firing another white-hot blast.

It struck his chest, chunky red explosion from his back, killing him instantly. He ran for a few more meters before its body tumbled, rolled and stopped. the blast taking out many of his forces rushing behind him.

Suddenly a massive ground explosion sending tons of debris into the atmosphere.

* * *

Mikoto looked up to the sky, another Dragon. This one large like a Komodo lizard with large leathery wings attached at the shoulders, smaller sets of wings on its hips, its armored tail curled towards her, its massive mouth opened wide and magical arrays formed at both end as it ready to fire again. Mikoto thinning her eyes, fired lightening from her long beautiful bangs as a bright blue explosion resonated from its tail. It fired again. Their shot struck each other, exploding in a brighter than bright light.

"Crap!" Mikoto quickly covered her eyes, "Can't see… Dammit…"

She dropped her head, covering her eyes with her hand, took a deep breath as she wiped her eyes, looking up quickly blinking, "where is it!" She yelled. No answer.

She could hear the firing of the gauss mini rail guns. The ugly thud of small projectiles hitting flesh faster than the speed of sound. She cleared her vision, looking to the sky. The flying Dragon was in retreat, miles away. "Bitch…" Mikoto growled, taking her stance. "Fly all you want but unless you're in another world… I've gotcha…" She said clicking her tongue.

Dust swirled around her heavy black boots, up her legs, around her waist, the ends of her hair fluttered, electricity coiled around her right arm towards her hand, to the tip of her fingernails. The roar of white-hot explosion, a long streak of burning air, a deathblow looking to split the Dragon in half longways. Suddenly, it swerved. "What!?" Mikoto said as her eyes went wide in surprise, "how? Miscalculation?" Her voice waned, watching its vector altering at the last moment. "Impossible?!"

But despite being off the mark, instead of cutting it in half, its rear leg and right wing tumbled away as it dropped to the ground.

* * *

A rumbling. The ground shook cracked and broke as the earth suddenly surged.

"Mikoto!" She yelled. Mikoto surprised by the familiar voice turned to see the portal open. With his death, Bahamuth's magic no longer existed.

Anastasia yelled. Gabriella ran caring Katrina in her arms, Ruiko quickly followed. "Hurry! The portals collapsing." Ruiko Saten yelled over her shoulder, "you need too…" she didn't need to finish her sentence. Mikoto knew.

"Retreat!" she screamed looking around to her Elites. The battle still raging. Her small forces overextended, "now… That's an order! "She raised her hand over her head. "One… Two…" They all turned, ran towards the portal, "three!" Mikoto screamed, clenching her hand into a fist.

A massive electrical storm rolled over a cloudless sky, lightning crashed, sending wave after wave of electricity coursing through air and earth. She turned to run, "what the…"

 _T(he ground's surging… Little Misaka spoke…)  
_

* * *

she is little Misaka. the avatar born of the blood and venom of Anastasia Von Alucard and the blood of Mikoto Misaka.

* * *

"That's not me…" Mikoto said as she ran. ( _Something is coming up…there… Little Misaka said, quickly blow it!)_

She didn't finish her statement.

The ground burst, filling the sky with a blinding dark dust. A shadowy darkness slipped along the dark heavy cloud of dust, her small forces swallowed in the debris. Thick heavy dust and debris tumbled to the ground as it rose from the depths and roared. A painful low moan played along the debris. A behemoth rising from the depths.

 _(Another one?! shit that surprised me!)_

Mikoto could see her comrades flailing like puppets without strings. A large black mouth opened in the dust and swallowed them like treats.

"Nooooo!" she clenched her jaws, "Nooooooo!" electricity shot across the ground. Mikoto rushed forward into the dark cloud raised her hand and fired, "don't you dare!" Her railgun shot through the cloud, the dust exploded. The density of the dust was thick enough to catch fire and explode. A miscalculation on Mikoto's part. But they were vampires. She knew they'd recover.

The unexpected large shockwave hit her, she gasped, losing her breath, dropped to her knee, readied herself for the next impact. A painful roar filled her ears. Another explosion and heavy wet thud of something hitting the ground like hail. The heavy whump shook the ground.

 _(you took its head off! little misaka chuckled, i love the smell of burning flesh in the morning.)_

Mikoto's ears rang, her eyes blurred, and her forces scattered, crawled across the rocks in confusion. "Hurry!" She heard Anastasia's voice in the deafening silence.

Mikoto raised her head, her vision clouded from the dust and procession of the shockwave, glanced over to the portal.

Emma and Sylvia fighting to hold Anastasia, her elder wolves doing their best as Anastasia raged, screaming her name, trying to get through the portal.

Another explosion and the soil lifted as a large snake like head rose from underneath, lifting with it the bloody stump. "two heads…" Mikoto gasped, watching it rise through the dust. The rays of the twin suns gave an eerie yellow glow around its shadowy form. ( _really! can it get any worse!)_

She quickly took a deep breath, snarled, rush towards it, iron sand quickly forming to her hand, vibrating like a chainsaw.

"Mikoto… No… The portal…" She ignored her cries. Mikoto leapt, running across the vertical face of the plateau, jumping on its back, raised her arm. The whip rose high into the air, snapped down, cleaving its head in two.

* * *

Another large explosion sent her flying, hitting the ground, rolled and tumbled until she stopped.

She was on her knees looking down, coughing and choking, wiped the blood from her mouth as she raised her head. She was farther away from the portal. A wry smile hung on her mouth seeing Anastasia fighting everyone.

"Damn…" Mikoto said softly in resolve. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and rose to her feet. Started running towards the portal. Each step was faster than the previous, each breath deeper than the previous. Her eyes focused as the portal runes flickered. "It will be close…"

From the corner of her eye, the ground move, "another?" She said. _(No… Little Misaka quickly spoke, too small.)_ "Stephanie!" Alexis yelled from the portal.

The small dirty figure slowly staggered caked in blood and dirt.

"Crap…" Mikoto said, changing direction, "gotta get her… Alexis will never forgive me." Another dark form rose from the debris. She stood up, shaking her head, looking around in confusion. "Another?" Mikoto smiled dryly.

"Cana" she yelled to the dazed little vampire. "RUN!" She obeyed. Taking her first step towards the portal, dragging her right leg. "She'll never make it…"

Mikoto rushed over, snatched Stephanie by the collar and threw her like a center fielder throwing a runner out at home plate. Her tiny body tumbled in the air, hit the ground,

bounced.

 _(she'll survive)._

Alexis screamed Stephanie's name, rushed out from the portal, catching her, turned and threw her through it. _(runners out…little Misaka chuckled. Man, I do love a good baseball game.)_

"Cana!" Alexis yelled," Hurry!" bending over holding her arms out like she was a small child running toward her.

Mikoto caught up to Cana. The little vampire caked in blood, sweat and dirt, looked at Mikoto with begging distressed eyes. She knew what the little girls was thinking. Foolish little girl. A warmth spread over Mikoto. she remembered the first time she'd found her.

 _(Reminisce later.)_ Mikoto chuckled. You can be such an ass.

"Go mistress!" The little vampire spoke. Her worry evident in her eyes. Mikoto smiled softly, "not without you… Cana."

A quick soft smile appeared on the little girls face but just as quick Cana shook her head, "no… You mustn't…" Mikoto interrupted, "I'm the Queen...,"

she wrapped her small body in her arms, spun around like a discus thrower, "tell everyone…" She whispered into her tiny ear, "I love them all…" throwing her like a discuss.

Alexis watched as she rocketed towards her, her eyes getting wider, "oh shit… She's not going to bounce…" She was right.

Little Cana slammed into her chest, pushing them both through the portal. It flickered a few times, the runes of the magical array slowly stopped turning.

Mikoto ran faster and faster. Anastasia screaming, Emelia screaming. She felt their fear, their pain and then it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_A few seconds_ , she thought. _That's all I needed. I should've been faster_. Not even considering if she had left Stephanie and Cana behind, she would've made it with time to spare. No, not at all. That was who she was. she cared for them, loved them as her own. Anastasia would often tease, you're their mistress, not their mother.

She stood where the portal should've been. The air barely moving and hot to the touch. The pads of her fingers and the palm of her hand sizzled like bacon only to heal seconds later. A queasy empty feeling in her stomach, her eyes glistened, and tears hung on the edges. " _I can't…. I can't…."_ she couldn't finish the thought. It was unimaginable for her to fathom. For over ten years, no matter where she was in the world, no matter how close or far away. She always felt Anastasia and to a lesser degree, her entire household.

" _I'm alone…."_ Feeling like her heart had been torn from her chest. Mikoto dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands, sobbing, as if her world was collapsing around her. And for all intents and purposes, it was. Mikoto Misaka was stranded on an alien world.

 _Turn around_ , Little Misaka spoke, " _turn around_ " her voice trembled, shaded as an order. Mikoto slowly uncovered her face, eyes red, puffy and wet, looked over her shoulder, her face scrunched even tighter and the tears flowed. _Quit it_. Little Misaka spoke. Mikoto covered her mouth squeezed, hoping beyond hope to hold it inside, - _Respect the dead_ \- mikoto held her breath. Little Misaka was right. Respect those who gave their lives to protect you. Watch them.

The Death of a vampire is both grotesque and beautiful. That's what Anastasia would often say with a smile and pain in her eyes. The grotesque, the vampire's body would break down, liquefy and quickly dry. The beautiful was what mikoto could see rising from the broken, cracked surface of the battlefield. They rose like fireflies rising from the dew-covered grasses, hanging over still waters in the evening light. Bright flickering lights fluttering in the breeze, surrounded their mistress in a final goodbye. She saw their faces and heard their laughter as her vision blurred and the tears dropped.

 _"I'll miss you…_ " She whispered, wiping her eyes, " _I will_." taking a wet breath, slowing letting out her breath, collapsing into herself. she sat in silence until she couldn't take it anymore.

" _We're alone_." She said, staring at the ground. " _What will we_ …" Her voice slowly faded. _We'll survive, wait for their return_. Little misaka sounded so calm and mature. She had her moments. Mikoto thought of her avatar, nodded, wiped her eyes, " _how long…"_ She wondered, how long before Katrina would create another portal. _I don't know. It depends on if Katrina is just hurt or…_

Mikoto shook her head, denying the possibility Katrina had been killed. _"No…"_ She said, gathering a little courage, _"I won't except that_." slowly tightened her jaws, gritted her teeth. " _I won't!"_ She clenched her fist tight. _We need to prepare_ _then_. She nodded her head to Little misaka's' words, blew out a breath, squeezing her fist tight. Her pale red eyes flickered, eyebrow popped. Something, no, someone…... With a quick sniff, she picked up a familiar scent.

" _Brym!_ " rising to her feet. Her eyes and face lighting up, " _Brym!"_ louder as she smelled the air, running in the direction of the smell. " _We won't be alone… Brym is alive… Brym!_ " She rushed to the edge of collapsed plateau, stood next to the rubble.

 _She is buried under there…_

" _I don't care!"_ Mikoto growled, swiped her hand over the large piles of debris- using her electromagnetic powers, magnetized the iron inside the black rocks- and toss them like crumpled papers. The rocks started to lose their stability and began to avalanche.

" _don't think so_!" another growl. Electricity glowed in bluish white and lightning struck the landslide. An electric barrier rose, turned the black rocks into dust. " _Brym!"_ dropping to her knees, digging through the loose dirt and found her lying underneath the rocks.

* * *

Brym, an elder elite was lying on the ground. Her beautiful white face bruised and dirty, blood trickled from her mouth, the tips of her fangs caught in her lower lip. Her tired soft brown eyes were no longer sparkling but dull. Her upper body looked okay but her breathing, her lung were struggling, filling with liquid, her hips and legs covered with heavy rocks. Mikoto quickly put her hand on the stones, in less than a few it would be gone. But Brym laid her hand gently on mikoto's arm, shaking her head with her dwindling strength.

The older vampire knew her fate. She was a daywalker-a rarity-a vampire that lived in the sunlight. So, the only means to kill one is to take the head or the heart or severe blood loss. And at over eight hundred years old, she knew the feeling of death and when it came to keep her company. With a deep breath Mikoto knew it. She could smell it. The weight of the stones were keeping her alive. The black ground glistening like grass covered with morning dew.

 _Severe blood loss…_ little misaka said knowing it was fatal. Mikoto tilted her head, gazing at her wounded comrade, with cheeks red, eyes glistening and her smile soft. Cute attack. _"Nice one…"_ Brym said with a desperate smile, small tears left trails along her dirty cheeks.

" _something to drink_?" Mikoto asked, reaching for the utility belt around her waist.

Each vampire carried 10 ampoules of blood. Emergency rations and a few carried plasmas for that special someone. She leaned down, whispered into her ear, " _I have plenty… We could fill you up and removed the…"_

Brym slowly shook her head, " _I'd rather have you…"_ she quickly tensed, the pain visible in her laughter _,_ Mikoto softy smiled, her cheeks flushed, " _that can be arranged if you…."_ slowly shaking her head. looking more mother like than a queen. " _there's nothing underneath… no bones no… nothing…those fucking teeth and claws…"_ Brym grinned, hoping to hide the pain, lying to herself.

she knew her Mistress could feel what she felt. They were joined together. A form of bonding like that of Mikoto and Anastasia. " _I hope it got indigestion_." She grimaced.

Mikoto swallowed, opened her mouth, the points of her fangs glistening. _"I'll… I'll order you."_ arching her eyebrows, fighting to holding back the tears _. "Then all force you to drink."_ She said, pointing to the compartment on Brym's utility belt. " _I know there's plasma in there. I know…"_

Brym slowly grinned, _"we all know you know… My queen."_ Her chest shook with laughter. A horrible cough, blood spilled from her mouth. A shallow wet raspy breath came from deep within her throat. " _Read me a story_ …" She said, looking up at her mistress. Her eyes telling her, begging her.

* * *

It had started along time ago in the other realm. Mikoto was caught reading in the woods. But instead of calling her out, many of them hid among the trees and listened. Yes, she was one of those people who'd read aloud as she read. Granted it was barely a whisper, but vampires have very good hearing. And Mikoto was new at being a vampire. so, she was rather weak at picking up their auras. And boy, did she blush when she found out…. the light novels were pretty racy.

That was a long time ago. Considering the time difference between this world and the outer realm. One day here equaled a hundred years in the other realm. It would be used for just getting away for the weekend and intense training.

* * *

Mikoto listened to her struggling wet breath, her heart slowing. The urge to cry filled her as her vision blurred. She slowly nodded her head, struggling to hold back her tears. The rims of her eyes glistened, inching over and tears slipped down her cheeks. Brym closed her eyes, laid her head on mikoto's lap, " _baby."_

" _I know…"_ Mikoto's tears dropped softly on Brym's cheeks, wiping her nose with one hand, she stroked Brym's hair with the other. " _The good parts only…_ " Brym whispered, Mikoto nodded, looking at her friend lying on her lap.

* * *

" _Jefferies was undressed, lying naked on top of the sheets. Where they had had little sleep. He was wearing his dark rimmed glasses reading and nothing else but a casual toss of the blanket over his lap._ _He looked up from the book as the constant sound of the shower stopped. The bathroom door wide open, and he barely made out the image of the shower doors hidden within the shroud of steam._

 _He grinned mischievously as the glass door opened and beautiful humming filled the room._ _Edwards' naked body emerge from the hot steam like a God rising from the mist. His manhood engorged as he…."_

She paused, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Mikoto gently caressed Brym's face, brushing away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. " _held his cock in his hand…"_

Her words and mouth trembled and the tears fell quickly, Mikoto couldn't say the next line.

Brym died. Her breath stilled as her chest sank and her heart stopped. Her dirty beautiful face now empty. She was empty.

* * *

Mikoto closed her eyes, wiped them, _"I know…"_ looking down, she cupped Brym's cheeks with her hands and held Brym's head on her lap. " _The death of a vampire is both grotesque and a beautiful thing…"_ she said with all the love in her heart for her friend.

She watched as her white skin turned ashen, the veins underneath went black and small cracks broke across her perfect face. The flesh sagged and liquefied running over her fingers and down her legs forming puddles on the ground. Skin clumped together and dropped in loud plops like warm grease spilling on the floor.

Mikoto watched as the skull peaked out from underneath cottage cheese like lumps, and flesh stretching and fell slowly to the black rocks. The armor she wore sank as flesh seeped out from the neck and the sleeves leaving nothing but white bone. The white bone slowly turned dull grey and brittle, snapped like branches of a small dead trees, turning to smaller pieces and then to dust. The skull becoming brittle and collapsed in her hand. She watched intently as Brym disappeared.

The liquefied goo of flesh dried becoming flaky. Underneath the dusty layer, small lines of flickering light, slowly burrowed its way to the surface, burst into warm amber glows like fireflies rising above still waters in the evening sky. Surrounding Mikoto, illuminating her with warm glows that colored her tears-soaked cheeks.

She smiled like a lover bidding farewell. _"Beautiful…"_ She said, surrounded in the afterglow of her friend. And in a fading moment, as if she didn't want to leave, Brym was gone.

* * *

Mikoto sat in the silence long after the loving display, her face void of emotions. " _Nothing."_ She finally spoke, _"I have nothing, no one…"_ She said, "Everyone! Vita, Rin, Brym, Scarlett, Chloe _…. Even Anastasia's gone."_ bringing her hand to her breasts, " _I can't feel her… I can't hear her… I can't…"_ She swallowed, squeezing her eyes tight, clenching her teeth, shaking in a growing anger.

 _It's fine_ …

 _"How can you say that!"_ Mikoto quickly growled, clenching her fist so tight, blood seeped between her fingers. _Because it's the only thing I can say. We can't sit and pout right now. We need to gather supplies, make camp and wait. Or do we just sit around and whine about it!_

 _"You can be such a bitch sometime!"_ Mikoto said, her voice cracking. Knowing she was right. _I'm told I take after someone,_ Little Misaka grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. " _yea...and when I find that someone, I'm kicking her ass_!" she growled,stood up and started to gather up supplies.

She spent the rest of the day sniffing out the remains of her friends, her fallen comrades, more precisely their armor and gear. She gathered up the empty armor and the rounds of ammo, working Gauss guns and the remaining ampoules of blood and plasma. The ampoules hermetically sealed, nearly unbreakable and had a shelf life of years.

Mikoto's heart fluttered, counting the ampoules, shaking her head at the implications, the implications that said what she didn't want to hear. She wanted to throw up at the thought.

" _over two years' worth."_

* * *

She needed to feed every 4 to 5 days but she could drink every day if she needed or was bored or… Despite what legends and movies tell us. A disciplined vampire could last five days without blood. Rogues and strays those portrayed in the movies and books, without a strong master to control them, would feed uncontrollably like a wild rabid dog. And that would often lead to early death. So much for being immortal.

To combat this, blood houses were set up to deal with the need to feed. Trusted family members of the same bloodline, the same household of the human turned into a vampire would draw blood and or allow their ancestors or customers to feed for a price. Capitalism at its finest.

* * *

Mikoto took a long unhappy breath, exhaled as she filled her utility belt with extra supplies and buried the remaining ampoules next to the stack of extra ammo and rifles, walked out of the cave she had dug into the side of the mountain. She covered the entrance with a large slab of black rock, using her electromagnetic Esper power, melted the edges to a bright orangish red, sealing it. As the steam and heat rose up the face of the jagged plateau. Satisfied Mikoto turned, walked over to the glass smooth slab lying on the ground.

There were 29 names carved into the black stone. She gazed down at it, her face mirrored, underneath the names. She stood for a while reading the names, remembering their faces. _"You broke your vows…"_ She said with a smirk, " _liars…"_ and sighed, _"but you kept them also."_ She whispered, " _you'll always be with me."_ Her pale red eyes glistened, her lips curled, " _I couldn't find Vita… So, you don't have to worry about her stealing the blankets or putting her cold feet against our legs or…"_ Mikoto's throat slowly tightened, wiping the wet from her eyes.

She coughed, cleared her throat, losing her fight to hide her tears, letting them fall. She swallowed, wiped her nose, " _it's been a week… So, I'm leaving a note." She said, "my last orders to you are make sure_ ," she raised her hand and put it on the edge of the black slab, nearly 10 feet tall and 3 feet thick, _" to tell them, I'm going straight in this direction."_ looking at the words she'd carved with her fingernails.

" _You know how many nails I broke…"_ She said, laughing. She heard the memory of their laughter. _None?_ Little Misaka spoke, _you're a vampire_. She said, chuckling. A small sad expression fell over Mikoto's face.

" _They would've laughed."_ She replied to her avatar sarcastic remark. _"and you can still be such a..."_ - _A part of you_. She quickly spoke nodding her head- mikoto laughed, _"I'm glad you know your place…"_

She read her note.

I am heading this way… A large arrow pointed to the top of the monument. I will walk straight and leave the trail only for signs of life. But I will continue until I find the first major city and the way home.

Mikoto Misaka, Queen of the Household of Mikoto. blah, blah, blah. She had actually carved that into the stone. PS… I mad at you, Anastasia. A small heart carved after her name.

She looked up at the twin suns circling the sky of an alien world. Then out to the vast black landscape of nothing that stretched for eternity and took her first steps.


	4. Chapter 4

As Mikoto walked in silence, the only sound was the crunching of the black rocks underneath her boots. The two suns high in the sky seemed to be focusing down on her with a vengeance. Her perfect white skin covered in black dust and streaks of sweat, annoying strands of brown hair clung to her cheeks like a heavy coat, "Fucking sauna." She spoke in a worn-out voice, "feels like days." She added. "maybe I should…" she raised her chin, unzip her body-hugging black armor, bringing the zipper down, the swells of her ample breasts pushed out from underneath the tight material. "phew…" she blew out a breath, waving her hand over her chest.

 _not really working…_ little misaka said, _damn air is nothing but hot….and our girls might get a little sunburn…_

Mikoto furrowed her brow, puckering her mouth, " _huh? What...no they won't besides…they'd heal so…._ " looked down at her chest and took a deep breath. She grinned, blushed admiring the view.

 _please…._ Little Misaka said sarcastically... _you've had 'em for nearly 8 years and you still…_ little misaka laughed… _you wouldn't wear a bra for a month._ Mikoto grinned, it was true.

* * *

It wasn't like they just popped up overnight. But…when the measurements started growing. And she did measure a lot… each morning rushing out of bed, into the bathroom, grabbing the tape measure, wrapping it around, taking a very deep breath and…

* * *

 _oh please…you were just as happy…smart ass._

 _I know_. She giggled. BOOOOOBS…. little misaka shrieked. _We almost beat Anastasia_. She laughed harder. " _yea_ " Mikoto spoke softly. A soft blush hidden underneath the sweat and dirt colored her cheeks.

Mikoto raised the small canteen to her mouth and drank a mixture of blood and water. Despite being a vampire, she still needed water to hydrate her body. She carried a total of eight canteens on her utility belt hung around her waist and four-utility belts around her shoulders across her body like gun belts. The compartments of her utility belt around her waist was filled with dry rations, ampoules of blood and plasma, fire making tools and other survival convenience.

She could feel the sweat dripping off her fingers holding the canteen to her mouth, _"I've got enough water for a while."_ She said, scanning the horizon. She could see for miles, sniffing the air, _"no rain in the forecast."_ looking around in tired desperation.

 _"Looks like heat waves all day, every day."_ the little avatarsaid. _"Katrina said this was a large planet with sustainable life. But this area is barren. If anything happened to head east."_ _Which we are."_

Mikoto nodded, _"the capital will be the first major city but prior to that maybe some villages and a few watering holes."_ She said, her voice fading as she slowed to a stalking pace. _Something…_ she sniffed… _someone_ …she growled. She raised her head, her nose quivering, her heart quickening. the slight breeze, was a luxury, cooling her wet face and hands and gave her a helpful hint. Her mouth watered. She smelled the scent before. The muscles in her jaws twitched, her chest trembled as she softly growled.

* * *

The diplomat who'd arrived unexpectedly at the castle in the four kingdoms, uninvited acting as if she owned the place. A mild altercation occurred, a traditional shewolf greeting for the uninvited guest sent her flying. She retaliated.

Mikoto sighed, " _should've…_ " shaking her head, " _should've dropped her then."_ taking a deep breath, _"Ava… Was her name."_ She whispered.

She wasn't human, more animal, like something from Greek mythology. A humanoid form walking on two legs, dressed in armor resembling ancient Greece but modern. Her large dark eyes glistened like wet stones, twisted black horns like a Bulls, the points face forward. Her long hair held tight by ribbons. She was tall, 6 feet maybe. She'd arrived, demanding to see Katrina and refused to leave until they talked.

* * *

Mikoto thinned her eyes, listening to the thrumming of her heart, cocked her head and smiled. She heard a body being dragged or dragging itself. It struggles to breath and heavy heartbeat under duress. The smell of sweat and blood saturated the air forming an airborne trail for her to follow.

She took a few steps, started to fast walk, leaving her straight-line path. She quickened her pace in about an hour she'd came upon a fresh blood trail. The glistening of the dark wet liquid dissipating in the extreme waves of heat.

 _No wonder…_ Little Misaka said, _in this heat it dries quick_

Mikoto lightened her steps, the crunching underneath her boot went silent, up until she was a few meters away of her prey.

Ava, the diplomat who had brokered the meeting with Katrina. Who had even brought them over to this realm, was on her belly, dragging her torn bloodied body along the ground. Both legs nothing but bloodied stumps. Her armor shredded, her hair matted with her own blood, her glimmering black horns cracked. Mikoto grinned, seeing she'd gone one-on-one with one of her own and received the brunt of it. As if she knew or could sense it. Ava stopped, pushed herself up off the ground and looked over her shoulder.

Mikoto cocked her head, gave a little finger wave and grinned. Ava's eyes slowly widened, her mouth hung open as a ragged breath blew out. her eyes shifted, turning crimson red, the color of the blood Moon, her mouth parted, and her fangs glistened in the heat. " _We're going to have a nice little talk."_ Mikoto said in words with not-so-subtle overtures. _"you and I."_

She took a deep breath, quickly walked over and straddled Ava as she lay on her belly, grabbed a handful of her hair, violently pulled her up, wrapped her right arm around her and held her tight. She buried her face in the crook of her neck and whispered. " _yes…a very nice talk. For me not you."_ Chills overwhelmed Ava's body, pain tore through her as the bloody stumps dragged over the sharp rocks. Unintelligible sounds gurgled from her throat.

 _"You'll answer me."_ Mikoto growled, shaking her head yes, her warm wet breath brushed over her throat, " _willing or unwilling."_ dragged the tips of her fangs across her wet skin, her tongue slipped across the fresh wounds and sizzled like peroxide.

Mikoto licked her lips, " _I lost a lot of friends… So not really playing nice right now."_ releasing a handful of hair, grabbed her right horn. Ava screamed, hearing the cracking of her horn, feeling the sudden jerk as Mikoto tore it off, tossed it to the ground. The bloody horn skipped across the black surface and stilled.

Ava's eyes and mouth open wide in disbelief as warm blood flowed from the side of her head down her neck to her breast. _"I was… I was ordered by…_ " She spoke, trembling in pain, _"by my master… And…"_

 _"Who is your master!"_ Mikoto bit back the anger burning in her belly, grabbed her throat, switched hands and took the remaining horn in her grasp. _"Behamuth!"_ She screamed, pain ripping through her flesh, her eyes teared and tears slipped down her cheeks, " _I serve and obey…"_ She said, unapologetic, with rapid breaths, " _Surely you understand. I was given a duty and I performed it."_

 _"You led us into a trap."_ Mikoto countered, violently tugging horn. _"I have no allegiance to you…"_ Her head jerked. " _so why do you…"_ a painful strain of voice left her throat,

 _"fine…"_ Mikoto growled, knowing she was right. Her body shook with barely controllable rage. _"where's the capital?"_

Ava took a breath, her jaws tight refusing to answer. _"Where's…"_ Mikoto tightening her grip. Ava closed her eyes, sweat and tears mixed sliding down her dirty cheeks. She lifted her head slightly, _"that way…"_

 _"How long?!"_

 _"A year… a year and a half by foot…"_ She said, gritting her teeth. Mikoto's eyes went wide. _A year!_

" _Maybe longer…"_ Ava continued. Mikoto's heart slammed into her chest, her stomach tightened.

 _"Do you think they'd have a battle between Dragons so close to civilization."_ Ava said, " _we anticipated Katrina, but Gabriella and the Dragon mage were unexpected_.

 _dragon mage?_ Little Misaka said, _Ruiko Saten?_

" _We didn't know about Gabriella…"_

* * *

Gabriella had become the genetic twin to Katrina. A happy accident concerning organic micromachines and Katrina's DNA.

* * *

" _You on the other hand… They thought you'd fall first…"_

Mikoto arched her right eyebrow, " _yet here I stand…"_ tightening her grip around the horn, it cracked. Ava pulled her lips into her mouth, fearing the pain, " _yes… Here you are…"_ She said, _"left behind on a world ruled by dragons. The sons and daughters of the dragons of creation…"_ she coughed.

" _I'll manage…"_ Mikoto jerked Ava's body, her bloody stumps dragged across the black rocky soil, stabbing pain rushed through her body.

 _"Why?"_ Mikoto asked.

 _"Why?"_ Ava furrowed her brow, _"why?"_ Ava repeated.

"The attack… Why?"

Ava struggled with the pain of her wounds, her body bent over in an unnatural yoga position from hell, " _release me… And I'll talk…"_

Mikoto put her knee against her spine and wrenched her backwards, " _it's too… To uncomfortable…"_ Ava's voice broke. _"Fine…"_ Mikoto huffed roughly released her hold.

Ava drop forward catching herself. She felt the release of pain as she stared at the black ground between her hands, blood and sweat dropped into the large pools of black crimson slowly disappearing into the heat. _"Don't move…_ " Mikoto said, _"just talk."_ Ava quickly nodded, _"here…"_ Mikoto tapped her horn with a canteen.

Ava turned her head, looked surprised at the canteen, slowly nodded and took it, _"very civilized…_ " She said, bringing the open canteen to her mouth and drank. Her mouth tasted of her own blood. her throat felt like crushed gravel from the heat. she hungrily drank letting very little water go wasted, she sighed softly feeling the cool water in her mouth.

" _Katrina killed the Empress assigned to rule by behamuth…"_ She said, taking a deep breath, relishing the pleasure of water, cooling her thirst. Mikoto listened.

 _"it seems she, the Empress and Katrina had a falling out over a little one, turned out to be her older sister. Twice was one time too many. So, Katrina and another, we don't know who, killed the Empress and ten thousand royal guards and put the Empress's little sister in charge."_

 _"A power-play?"_ Mikoto whispered, " _no…"_ Ava said, _"Katrina just put the first person she saw in charge. But Behamuth had sworn to protect her and he failed…"_

 _"Revenge?"_

 _"Yes…_ " Ava nodded, _"revenge. So, others joined to find favor with him. and Others really didn't care. He is… Was the strongest and he'd use it on a whim."_ She said, taking another drink.

 _"Sounds nice…"_ Mikoto said sarcastically. Ava nodded, her shoulders sank enjoying the water. She rolled over on her back, struggling maneuvered herself to where she could sit up. She shook her head, looking at the bloody stumps of her legs, her uniform and armor scraped and damage. She took a deep breath holding it as if it were her last before she spoke.

" _There are gardens…"_ She said. _"Gardens?"_ Mikoto asked. Ava nodded, " _Oasis I think you call them on your world. Lush and green filled with water and food."_ She said, her eyes slowly brightened, _"they're beautiful…"_ She nodded, raising her head looked at mikoto. " _I will not be able to see them again."_

Mikoto clicked her tongue, " _start dragging…"_ looking off into the distance. Ava chuckled, coughed spitting out blood. She wiped her mouth leaving a bloody streak across her cheek, " _even if you carry me… I'm going to die."_

Mikoto quickly furrowed her brow, scrunched her face in disgust, " _carry you?"_ Mikoto wanted to laugh.

Ava chuckled, her face turning soft and serene. She'd come to accept her fate, taking the last of the water she swallowed. _"If you get to the capital, they'll have a portal you can use. Just tell it where you want to go."_

 _"No coordinates."_

 _"Nope…"_ Ava slowly shaking her head, _"just say the name like I did. Earth…"_ She said, with a mischievous grin. " _That's it…"_ She slowly cocked her head, smiled and gave her a quick wink. " _You're awfully forthright."_ Mikoto said, reaching for another canteen.

Ava smiled at the gesture, shaking her head. " _You have to get there to use it…"_ She said, dropping her chin to her chest, " _Mikoto…"_ She said almost as if she were her friend, " _don't trust the priests."_ Ava said, as her body swayed, her vision slowly faded.

Mikoto's brow twitched, listening to Ava's heartbeat, it was slower, but she still had a while to go. _"I'm tired…"_ She said, looking up, exhaling a slow breath, " _I like to ask you a favor."_ trying to steady herself.

 _"A favor!"_ Mikoto quickly raised her voice, clenching her fist, " _how could you…"_ remembering the loss of her friends. _"I'm asking for mercy…"_ She said with a sigh struggling to speak, " _I am…_ She slowly licked her lips _, I am a soldier. I obey… That's what we're breed for, trained for and we die for. I follow the master I was sold to…"_

" _Sold?_ " Mikoto's eyes quickly widened.

Ava nodded an honest smile appeared, seeing the little twitches mikoto's expression. _Sold_ … Little Misaka echoed.

Mikoto swallowed her rising anger, _"if I can… I might…"_ She said, her anger peeked from just underneath, crossing her arms on her breasts, blew out a breath and dropped them just underneath her breasts.

" _Nice problem to have"_ Ava grinned, chuckled then spoke _"I want you to end my life."_ She said. _"What?"_ Mikoto cocked her head, _"why…"_

 _"I am not a vampire, so I can't regenerate or heal my wounds. Even if I could make it back. I'll just be executed for my failure to bring victory to the name of Behamuth. Of course, the fact that he's been killed. Might allow me to live a little longer_." Her cheeks blushed, letting out a weak laughed, _"but…"_ Her expression and voice turned somber, _"despite my best effort to stop the bleeding, dragging my less-than-perfect body over those damn sharp black rocks with no water,"_ she said, " _dying of thirst scares me…"_ her eyes becoming wet. " _So, I ask you, Mikoto Misaka to have mercy on a fellow soldier."_ She said, _"please…"_ Tears slipped over her cheeks.

 _"Dammit…"_ Mikoto growled.

 _We should. You do it if she was one of own household so…_

" _Don't even play that card…"_ Mikoto growled, grinding her teeth as she quickly walked over to Ava. " _I'm not saying I understand…"_ Mikoto spoke. Ava smiled softly _, "of course. I'm your enemy…"_ sighing softly.

 _"I think you should suffer a little more like me…"_ Mikoto, standing behind, grabbed her horn, a little gentler than before, tilted her head, her neck glistened in the heat, _"could you have washed…"_ Mikoto said, licking her hand and wiped her neck.

Ava chuckled, " _I'm sorry… But my thirst came first…"_ looking up at mikoto from the odd angle, " _to die thirsty…."_ her eyes wet, " _I just couldn't wander the afterlife constantly thirsty…_ " she smiled. " _the canteen was a beautiful gift…"_ her smile softened," _from a compassionate soldier."_ Glancing at Mikoto. Mikoto's growl grew louder.

She bent over Ava's shoulder, putting her hand between breast, Ava held mikoto's hand like a lover. Mikoto's eyes turned crimson, her mouth opens wide and her fangs dropped, _"I hate you for this…"_ sinking her fangs into Ava's throat.

Ava grinned, _"I thank you for this…"_ she whispered, Mikoto's fangs pierce her skin.

Ava flinched, losing herself into mikoto. Her heart raced then slowed, the beating disappeared, her hand slipped to her lap.

Mikoto swallowed until she could no longer feel her heart beating. Ava's body slouched. She finished, rose up and Ava's body slumped against her leg.

 _That answers one question._ Little Misaka said. Mikoto nodded, looking down at Ava's lifeless body, " _I can feed…"_

Little Misaka nodded.

Mikoto slipped out a long large blade from her hip, grab the handful of hair, gently pulled Ava's head up, placed the sharp edge to her throat and took her head off with a simple swipe. _"No accidents…"_ looking cold and indifferent. Stepping back, the body dropped to the dirt.

Mikoto cleaned the blade, put it back into the hidden sheath and started walking, carrying the head a short way. She held out her hand, her finger spread wide, bluish white electricity sparked, wrapped around her hand, shot forward blowing a decent size hole in the ground. With deep red eyes without emotions, she watched the dirt and debris rise in to the air, settle over the make shift gravy. She gently placed Ava's head in the grave and covered it, finding a large black rock. Small bluish white sparks jumped from underneath her hand as she smoothed the surface. And wrote on the makeshift tombstone. Ava, a soldier who served.

Setting it on the small grave. She stared at it, seeing her image on the polished surface. _You liked her?_

Mikoto shook her head, " _no… Not really… I just…"_

 _She'd made a good elite_.

" _Yeah…_ " lifting her head and looked to the horizon. "Gardens…" She said, putting her hand on her hip and took a deep breath of air.


	5. Chapter 5

i must apologize for the long time between chapters. i have currently started going back for my MBA. so its a little chaotic right now..but i have a few raw chapters already written...hopefully i can get my scheduling down.

* * *

It sounded so easy. When she lifted her head, looked off to the horizon and took a dep breath. but the minutes turned to hours. The hours turned to days and the days turned into…well time past with two suns burning high above her, with each exhaustive step the closer she thought she was being dragged down to the rugged black rocks at her feet.

The hours seemed like days. And well it was, because it was. With the effects of the mind-numbing boredom. Lost in the emptiness of nothingness, vast desolation of the terrain and the hypnotic effect of the heat waves rising from the surfaces, presenting the illusion of nothing but unfocused wishes. With time nonexistent, the suns rose and fell unnoticed. With exhaustive effort, drenched in her own sweat, her brooding face caked in black dust with dirty gray streaks, where the sweat left their marks.

Sigh…. she gasped sucking the dry scorching heat down her throat , it seized, tightening like a quick jerk of a noose around her neck, inaudible retching bent her over as if she'd been punched in the gut, gagging and choking, her throat screaming in anguish, spittle clinging to her mouth, shaking her head, angry with herself, wiped her mouth, reached to her waist, took one canteen hanging on her belt, unscrewing the top and drank.

A blend of blood and water - a light smile. _They think of everything_ little misaka spoke with gratitude to those who'd given their lives- it felt good as her lips closed around the opening and drank. She swished it around and swallowed, cooling her parched mouth and throat. Taking a breath, feeling and smelling the forgiving cold of the water. She smiled in relief for just a moment. But it was just a moment. The edge of her mouth brushed the metal of the canteen's opening, feeling it getting warmer from the suns reminded her of her situation. Another drink.

She leaned her head back, opening her mouth wide, her long dry white fangs dulled. She let the water drop into her mouth, a little quicker over her tongue, a little clumsier, the water splashed, some of it missed, ran down her chin and found its way to her breasts. the much-appreciated chill- traced a path, over the swells of her ample breasts, between them and disappeared

 _Oh yea…._ a small sense of relief giggled inside her head. _that's what I like_. She laughed. Little misaka closed her eyes, softy grinned _, please sir_ …she giggled, using her best British accent., _may I have some more…_.

Mikoto finished, closing her mouth to save the wetness from fading, lowered the canteen, closed and twisted the cap. Shaking her head, looking down as she hooked the canteen on to her belt. Slightly licking her lips, she exhaled, blowing a soft breath across the opening of her armor, over her breasts. " _shut up Oliver twist…_ putting her hands on her hips, leaned back, pulled her shoulders wider and stretched. Feeling and waiting for it…little misaka had something to say. She was getting bored. She knew but she had an unknown distance to travel and started walking.

"what is it now?" Mikoto said, not really paying attention to anything but the monotonous crunching of the black rocks underneath her boots. _Tell me a story_.

 _"No"_ Mikoto answered. _Why?_

" _I know your bored... "_ Mikoto said, _"and I don't want too…"_ keeping her eyes forward, her pace consistent. She lied.

* * *

Little Misaki slowly shook her head. She couldn't be lied too. She lived inside Mikoto's head. The little avatar given birth by the mixing of the Royal vampire blood of a Queen and Mikoto's blood. It was Anastasia von Alucard, the ruler of the four kingdoms who'd bitten her to save her life. A rogue manmade vampire created in Academy city. and preying on Academy City students. Anastasia came to Academy City to hunt down the manmade vampire. she felt it was her responsibility since the scientist in charge had come from the Four kingdoms. Mikoto and Anastasia, still in her prepubescent form, ran into each other, and after witnessing Anastasia and the vampire battling one night. they joined forces, formed a plan and executed the plan. During the chase and capture of the manmade vampire Mikoto Misaka was bitten. Its venom devolving into nothing but a frenzied beast. So, Anastasia, using her queens' venom, bit Mikoto, saving her but turning her into a vampire. but not a normal vampire, one with the queens' venom which had two affects.

One…Mikoto Misaka would become the bonded mate of Anastasia Von Alucard and future queen. And two, an annoy little avatar was born. The avatar taking the name little misaki carried the memories of all previous queens of the four kingdoms. Which was Anastasia and her mother, Tatyana and was Mikoto's guide to the vampiric world.

" _a little sooner than I planned. Oh well,_ _A happy accident…_ Anastasia would always say. Mikoto would blush, _"whatever…"_

* * *

Little Misaki knew it was hard for Mikoto to get beyond the loss of members of her household. Especially those so close to her, like sisters, very close sisters. She knew, deep down, no matter how painful it was, she, Mikoto needed to get past it or she'd carry it for the rest of her life. If she didn't it would slowly fester until it devoured her.

 _"Look…_." Mikoto said, without thinking, " _Entertain yourself_ ," Little Misaki shook her head, " _I can't or well…"_ she grinned _," or I won't…"_

 _"Why_?"

 _You know why._ Closing her eyes, the little avatar rolled her head, stretched her shoulders, smacked her lips and put her hands on her tiny waist and slipped her thumbs underneath the edge of her skirt. Mikoto slowly closed her eyes, swallowed what little water in her mouth, realizing why, " _crap…"_ She whispered as a dull pain burned in her chest. Mikoto bit her lip, the taste of blood mixed in her mouth as the wound healed.

* * *

Little Misaki lived in the here and now, looking forward. Rummaging through Mikoto's memories would give rise to the old feelings. Whether it was of her mother and father or Kuroko Shirai, Ruiko Saten or Uiharu Kazari. Or Anastasia von Alucard or members of her own household of Mikoto. Heidi, leader of her wolves and Emelia, leader of her Elite vampires or Brym, Vita, Chloe and so on. The memories contained images, words and feelings. Even telling a story would bring about those memories. One leading to another, leading to another.

Storytime was a weekly tradition. Mikoto read to her household. In the beginning, she read to herself. but she had a bad habit of moving her mouth, whispering the words. But vampires being vampires they could easily hear if they focused on her, and only her. hidden silently in the forests of the other realm, it slowly grew into a small close group. They'd sit around as she read Yuri and Yaoi novels, mainly Yaoi. Mikoto read the very sexually charged stories, eyes getting wider, cheeks redder, heart pounding _what the hell are they doing, can they do that, oh hell no, no way they did that, here and there, oh no I won't_ , embarrassed she'd read, no longer surrounded by a few but hundreds. _Perverts! Who writes this stuff….!_

She'd pre-read the stories before reading to the groups just so she could try to handle the rather racy situations. Even now, a decade removed from the first time, she'd turned beet red. So little Misaki knew she had stories untold.

* * *

" _I know what you're trying to do but not right now."_ Mikoto said in a soft voice soaked in sorrow " _but I promise I will… I just want to… Focus on finding these gardens…"_ bringing her hand up as a gentle pain filled her chest, " _Th Then whatever you want… I promise…"_ slowly, barely nodding her head as her eyes dimmed and glistened.

Little Misaki's eyes widened _, anything?_ Mischief grew across her face. " _Sure…"_ Mikoto smiled for the first time in a long while. Little Misaki giggled, her cheeks turned red and her eyes thinned. _Hey…_

"What…" Mikoto answered, feeling a hint of regret in her promise getting larger.

* * *

A promise made is a promise kept. A verbal handshake or signing on the dotted line. A promise was a contract and couldn't be broken. It was more valuable than currency. The only things close in value like a promise was a favor. Wolves and vampires being long lived preferred either to cash.

* * *

 _we have a little time for you know?_ Wiggling her brow " _You know?"_ Mikoto furrowed her brow, " _you know what?"_ She asked. _Well… Here's a hint…_ The little avatar rung her hands together like a bad villain, _we're alone._

" _Yeah… So_." Mikoto shrugged her shoulders. _It's been a while… Longer than normal…_ Little Misaki nodded,

 _"A while?"_

 _You know…_ Little Misaki sighed, hugging herself. _it can take a minute or if done right a little looongerrr!_

" _WWWHHHAATTTTT!" you can't be serious! First… It's hotter than hell… I think. Two… I'm not about to do that… The last thing I want to do in this heat… Underneath those two suns..._ pointed to the sky, _is get naked and..."_ She blushed, _"I can't believe you would… Would…"_ She balled her hands, " _and I don't want to be… You know… Afterwards… We need to take a bath or something… I just couldn't_ …"

Little Misaki laughed _, just kidding_!

 _"Jerk!"_ Mikoto shut her eyes, bringing her hand to her chest, blew out an exhausted breath, _"besides…"_ She whispered sadly, "I'd see her face…"

Mikoto squeezed her eyes tighter as small tears trickled down her cheek and disappeared in the heat. Little Misaki shoulders sank, shutting her eyes, her teasing went a little too far _I'm sorry…_

 _"It's okay…"_ Mikoto said as she sniffled, feeling the slight warmth of a tear on her cheek, before quickly evaporating in the heat.

A moment later, fretting her brow suddenly as a cool breeze caressed her face. Taking a deep breath, she smiled, " _smells so good…"_ shutting her eyes and smiled, " _like the forest back home…"_ her smile getting bigger _"I can remember the shade of the trees, the freshwater… And… Wait a minute…"_ She took a deep breath and held it. _this isn't a memory…this is…._

 _The gardens!_ Little Misaki shrieked, _we're close!_

Mikoto's eyes shot open then quickly thinned becoming focused and scanned the horizon. " _nothing…."_ She softly growled, listening to the wind blow across the distant jagged black rocks. Another breeze. She wiggled her ears, hoping for a hint of sound. She breathed, pulled her shoulders back, raising her head, her heart pounding, the blood surging through her veins.

An anomaly, _that's what she thought… That's what she was looking for… Something different… Something out of place._ Listening to the drumming of her heart in her ears, feeling the trembling of her chest from a deep throated growl.

The broken jagged surface expanding to the horizon, jagged after jagged line. She slowly looked over the ground, something dark, something smooth rolling in the wind like waves of the ocean… No… Like treetops blowing in the wind. She dropped her chin, her nostrils quivering, drawing in the smells floating on the wind.

The wind was getting cooler. Before she knew it, she'd broken into a run. The black rocks crushed underneath her boots, faster and faster. The undulating mass forming in the distance. Forming in to a memory of her past. She stood on the edge of a mountain looking across the tops of trees swaying in the breeze underneath a south American sky.

 _Treetops… Leaves… Branches…trunks then roots, buried in the nice cool ground, feeding of pure clean delicious cool water…._ Little Misaki laughed, _cool enough and warm enough for a long relaxing bath…"_

" _almost…_ " Mikoto said as she ran. The wind cooler across her smiling face. _"there… At least another mile…"_

She ran and ran; one mile became two then three then… She slowed. Her lower lip trembled, her eyes grew wet, her dirty hair swept in up in draft that carried the smells of a sunken garden.

She stood at the edge of the deep canyon, looking out across the tops of trees waving in the hot wind. She closed her eyes, reached to her breasts, feeling the heat of the metal zipper between her fingers. She unzipped her armor down to her waist and pulled it off her shoulders, letting it drop. Her sweaty naked upper body glistening underneath the suns ravished the treat of cool air up her belly over her breasts and face. The wind kicked up her hair in a violent cooling rush and disappeared.

She leaned her head back, looking into the bright clear blue sky, holding her arms out praising the cool wind as it continued to swirl around her waist, over her ample breasts, up her neck, over her face and through her damp hair. Her body tensed at its soft cool caress. She laughed, looking into the sky, seeing the twin suns, took a deep breath, exhaled enjoying the moment.

The coolness of the wind rising from the valley, up the side of the cliff sent goosebumps rushing over her dry skin. " _woah!_! Little misaka shrieked, Mikoto grinned, " _my boobs are cold…_ she laughed, _cover them up…and by the gods…_ she raised her joyous voice…. _my nipples are hard!"_ Mikoto laughed, bringing her hands up and covered her breasts, " _how's that…_

" _ahhhh…. well how about warming them up…."_

Soft bluish white glow slipped from underneath her hands, a long-satisfied sigh from a little avatar, _why do you make me say what you want Mikoto…."_

Mikoto took a deep breath, feeling the long exhausting experience coming to an end. She sat down with her legs hanging over the edge and looked across the treetops. Then with a smile, she looked down the descending side of the cliff, down to the bottom. Tall trees deeply rooted in the warm soil, tall grasses bending with the wind as it made its way up the side of the cliff and over her, carrying the smell of a living garden filled with who knows what but she could smell water and her heart beat a little harder. _We could wait here…_ she said softy… _until they come for us…_

It sounded good to say it as a small smile settled on her lips. Her reddish brown, copper colored eyes glistened, looking into the shadows of the forests of the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikoto took a deep breath, feeling the long exhausting experience coming to an end. She sat down with her legs hanging over the edge and looked across the miles of soft dark greens of the treetops. Then with a smile, she looked down the descending side of the cliff, down to the bottom. It was nearly vertical but about the middle it started to bow out into a gradual slope until it reached the bottom. The line disappearing into the tall trees deeply rooted in the warm soil, tall grasses bending with the wind as it made its way up the side of the cliff and over her, carrying the smell of a living garden filled with who knows what but she could smell water and her heart beat a little harder.

 _By the gods…_ an excitable little avatar spoke with gusto. _So good… Smell it… Take it in…_ she laughed…. _no more god forsaken heat!_ She screamed _._ Mikoto nodded with a satisfied grin on her face as she listened to the voice in her head as a sudden gust whipped her long brown hair in a frenzy. Her grinned grew larger feeling the chill, looking down the slope of black rocks, " _about a mile or more down too…"_ She said, creasing her brow, reaching up and pulling her long damp hair out of her face.

 _I can smell water…._ closed her eyes and listened for more hints. The wind rushed through the branches, strange animal calls, and water splashing over rocks. _"there…"_ She raised her chin, smelling the air, " _there it is…"_ slowly standing up from the edge, thinning her eyes. With a deep breath, she pulled her shoulders back and stretched her arms over her head, her legs hurt just a little from the heat and length of the walk but still, bringing her arms down, she put her hands on her waist rose on the tips of her toes, flexing her thighs and calves, her thighs burn a little but as she relaxed well they felt ok, slowly let her boots lay flat. The slight burning in her legs faded. " _no cramping."_

She pulled her armor up, slipped her arms into the sleeves and zipped up. _The girls enjoyed it_ … Little Misaka sighed. _"Of course,_ " Mikoto grinned, adjusting her ample breast.

She picked up the extra belts off the ground. _"Going down…"_ She said, taking her first step over the edge, _after you…_ little misaka laughed

She plunged like a stone, hitting the sloping surface, her not so graceful landing sent rocks bouncing wildly down the slope, kicking high and disappeared farther down. She grinned mischievously, blushing leaned backwards to counter the angle of the descending slope and made her way down into the canyon, followed by the beginning of a little avalanche. The black rocks rolled, picking up speed and kicked up banging loudly against tree trunks, clumps of grass and disappeared into the forest.

The dark forest erupted with the loud squawking, flapping of wings from the disturbance. " _Sorry…"_ Mikoto said. the slope becoming more manageable the farther she descended, crouched like a surfer riding a wave and slowed her descent nearing the edge and glided to a stop at the edge. With a quick satisfied grin and breath, she quickly applied a force field much like one she'd used earlier in battle. The remains of the little avalanche she caused on her way down, bounced and crashed against the barrier, shattering to pieces, turning to dust, hanging around the barrier like a thick fog. But was quickly grabbed by the wind and carried up the slope and over the top of the canyon. Mikoto laughed as she released the barrier and stood at the edge of the woods. In front of her, only an arm's length away the tall thick grasses, as tall as her shoulders, growing in clumps.

She smell it. a pleasant calming aroma, memories flooded and surrounded her like a warm blanket. The smell of grass was nearly impossible to define, from the vast grassy fields of the four kingdoms, to the small patches in Academy City. the grass had its own smell, its own feelings but they were always positive. her face flushed, breathing it in then with another gust of wind it was gone.

She slipped her hand between the thick stocks pushed them aside and slipped into the darken forest. Walking a few meters, she stopped, leapt on to an exposed root, its diameter nearly as thick as an oil drum, standing close to the thick trunk of tree, putting her hand against its cool bark and looked straight up. "it's almost…. like the trees in the cathedral." she said, leaned her head, walking around the diameter of the tree. The trees taller and thicker than California redwoods rising to the top of the canyon.

* * *

the cathedral, a sacred gathering place in the four kingdoms. surrounded by old growth forest, with trees as tall as skyscrapers and as thick as houses. a large crystal clear lake feed by a waterfall falling from high mountains. a place only wolves and a few special guests were allowed to enjoy.

* * *

" _Awesome_ …" she said looking up, quickly sniffed, her gaze following the sound of the flowing water. she jumped down and went deeper into the forest. The sounds of small animals scampered in the underbrush made her smile.

 _Rabbits?_ Little Misaka joked, _BOAR!_ She really hoped. " _I wish…"_ Mikoto said, remembering the smell of wild boar cooked over an open flame. The taste of the meat lightly seasoned with a little salt and pepper. Shewolves laughing, drinking enjoying the night. A warmth rolled through her chest. " _Anastasia…"_ Mikoto whispered, seeing her image slowly appear across the light of the roaring fire. " _It's a good memory_ …" Little Misaka blushed,

* * *

-Vampires are predators and carnivores but they just don't feed off the blood of humans but all living things. Also, there are known substitutes for human blood. Manmade options. Like stigma or true blood. It tasted ok but many preferred going natural. of course, said with a grin.-

* * *

Mikoto nodded, lifting her hand wiping a small tear from her cheek. _"Here…"_ She said, feeling the moisture in the air, seeing it glistening across the thick leaves of the underbrush. She stepped out of the brush and into the shimmering glow of twilight.

The light of the twin suns buffeted by the thick foliage of the taller trees. But the streams of soft golden rays managed to find its way through the underbrush, through the low hanging tree branches, illuminating the mist covered glistening pools with shimmering waves reflected the glowing lights high above them. Small pools filling smaller pools, filling a good size stream, meandering and disappeared into the forest. Mikoto slipped into and past the shafts of sunshine, walked across smooth wet black rock surface, slowly knelt, dipped her finger into the water.

 _Don't wake me…_ Little Misaka said, _so warm_. She tried not to laugh. Mikoto looked over the shimmering water to a large pool, covered in a thick blanket of steam. " _That's a hot spring and the runoff cools the farther away it gets_ ," she said with a soft smile.

 _"First…"_ Mikoto said, with her finger still in the water, _a little caution_ , bluish white glow from her fingertips. Electricity shot through the water, sparks leapt from the surface, ran across the wet stone surface, " _no surprises."_ looking across the popping surface. Nothing floated to the surface.

 _Nice…_

Mikoto, satisfied, shook her head, took her finger out of the water, reached over, unlatched her boots, taking them off and set them to the side. She slowly stood up, raised her chin, unzipped her armor, letting it fall from her shoulders to her waist. She slipped her hands underneath the fabric, wiggled her hips, slipped it to the ground, and stepped out of it, grabbing it and stood up.

From the top of her head to the tips of her toes, bathed in the warm soft light played off the surface of the water, she was naked. The image of her mother, painted in the brush strokes of a vampire, the perfect predator. Built to attract both males and females, to entice and entrap. Predator, succubus and goddess. All words that barely had the power to described her.

She held her armor over her forearm as if it were just a towel. she stepped into the water, sinking to her waist, submerging it and letting it sink. _"It stinks…"_ Mikoto laughed, rolling it over in the warm water and soft electrical sparks danced underneath the surface. When it was done, she stepped out of the pool, walked across the wet black flat stone surface and hung it over a branch to dry. " _Now…"_ She said, going through the compartments of one of the extra utility belts next to the spring.

 _"I knew she would have it…"_ Mikoto hesitated, her tongue slipping over her lower lip. _"Chloe…"_ She whispered, " _always one to carry toiletries."_ She laughed, taking out a small carry-on bottle of shampoo and conditioner and a couple bars of soap. _With moisturizing oil…_ Little Misaka laughed.

Mikoto's eyes softened, thinking about her friend, Chloe. The prissy one they would call her. _"I bet there's perfume…"_

* * *

Chloe had been the daughter of a very wealthy merchant in Venice, before being turned. A young aristocratic woman who wanted nothing, but to look good, smell good and to marry good. And have beautiful good children. " _I'm sorry Chloe…"_ She whispered, soaping up her hands as her shoulders sank underneath the warm water.

" _Eh…_ " Chloe would shrug her shoulders, " _despite it all… Who else can look this good at 200…_ " She said, " _I thought you were three…"_

 _"Shut up!"_

* * *

Mikoto blushed, remembering, as she shampooed her hair, slowly slipping underneath the warm water and swam closer to the large hotter pool. She felt the smooth edge of the pool and popped her head above the water. The hot steam was heavy and thick enough, one could not see in it or through it. even with her vampiric vision, she could barely see the edge of the hot spring as it bubbled up out of the ground.

She rose from the water, clean and revived shrouded in a heavy mist and sat on the warm black smooth surface, pulled her legs up and buried her face against her knees, breathing in the warm air, listening to imaginary soft music. She had a soft sad smile on her lips, slowly closed her eyes, her finger lightly tracing over her knee, to her inner thighs, " _hey…"_ she said softly, another slow breath of warm wet air. It felt good as it filled her lungs.

 _mmm hmmm…_ The little avatar nodded as she lay on the ground, " _what?"_ She said, slowly grinning " _I want to see her face again…"_ slipping her fingers between her thighs, the soft electrical glow slipped off her fingers, " _something like…"_ Mikoto closed her eyes, _When we were at…"_ her face flushed as she sighed. _I can do that…_ Little Misaka sighed, _I certainly can_.

Covered in the thick steam of the hot springs. She closed her eyes and held her again. She remembered, the light in her eyes, the smile with the tips of her fangs peeking out from behind her soft mouth, a gently touch, playful giggle, her smell, her strength and the moment and deep sleep that followed afterwards.


	7. Chapter 7

She rolled her eyes underneath her eyelids, rolling on her back, with each breath she could feel the warm mist covering her like a blanket. Slowly opening her eyes, wiping the sleep away mikoto looked into the thick mist. "How long…" She asked in a waking voice, rising to a sitting position.

She knew it had been a while. She barely slept since arriving on this planet, what with the battle, watching Brym die, burying her friends, dealing with Ava and the horrendous heat. She was drained of energy but now as she lifted her arms above her head, stretched her back, she felt relieved, revived and relaxed.

 _Four days_ … Little Misaka answered. _Why didn't you?_ taking a satisfied breath of warm air. _You needed it…. besides… No one can see inside this little fog bank… So why not take advantage of it._ She laughed.

 _"mmm...hmmm..."_ Mikoto rolled her head, popped her neck, listening to the relaxing sound of the flowing water. and…. thinning her eyes, lowered her head, hearing an odd distant sound barely audible deep in the forest Her thinned eyes shaded red, "what is that?" raising her chin up, nostrils quivering, leaning her head towards the sound. she waited.

* * *

The forest had gone silent. She knew what that meant. Wetting her mouth, she felt her anticipation growing. And Mikoto being the predator knew something was off. her fingers curled slowly in towards her palms. A long slow breath, taking in the smells of the forest, over her tongue, holding it in her lungs, she listened to silence. Her fretted brow tightened as she focused.

In the distance, running footsteps, laughing, unfamiliar voices getting closer. The closer the sound the heavier the tension in the air. It felt unnatural for some reason. Something unnecessary. a chase.

 _"What is that…"_ straightening her back, stretching her neck, inhaling more of the warm steam into her lungs, looked in the direction of the sounds. Little Misaka closed her eyes, put her hands on her hips and listened, _sounds like…_ She nodded, _the sounds of a chase_ , opened her blood red eyes, wearing a predatory grin, showing the fangs in her mouth. The little avatar slowly nodded as if to confirm her decision. _A nice long rest…_ she thought _…. now a chase and a meal perhaps_. The corners of her mouth stretched unnaturally longer than normal. _A life and death struggle happening in the forest. So, what she thought. It happens every day. Whether you hunt it yourself or go to the market. There was nothing wrong with it. she said._

Mikoto sighed, slowly closed her eyes focused on the chase and listened to the little avatar. She shook her head feeling, despite trying to hold it, the excitement was building. She didn't want to say it or beg but little Misaka wanted to run and chase it down.

 _And why not…we're on a strange planet, lost in the woods…. might as well enjoy it…._ she giggled an unnaturally low throaty giggle. Mikoto rolled her eyes, letting the light flicker across them as she opened her eyelids. Her eyes glistening a crimson red, the color of the blood moon. She thought. Nothing better than running through the woods, feeling the wind and leaves rushing by. The beating of their little hearts, their rapid breathing, the fear in their eyes before…we…she let out a breath, letting the thought linger…. images of past chases rolled through her memories.

* * *

The dark night, the moon high above them, the wolves running, heavy paws hitting the ground, heavy hot foggy breaths, the heat of their bodies rising into the cool of the night. moving like machines around trees, over gullies and the kill…whether it be deer or a large boar, even the bison brought over from America….it felt natural and incredible. How clumsy was her first hunt but how perfect was her last one…. the right edge of her mouth slipped up, showing the tip of her fang slowly dropping over her lower lip, the tip red from cutting her lip but it quickly healed.

* * *

… _Get it… Hurry… It's good eating tonight…and there it is…._ But something was off. the something that didn't feel right. Something that shouldn't be there. These hunters had no respect for the hunt. It hit her like a punch in the belly, Laughter.

" _no respect…"_ she said, gritting her teeth, getting angrier, _for the hunt_ , her words faded into a growl. A loud robust laugh cut through the forest, " _get it!"_ the person yelled with a hearty laugh in his voice, followed by other reveling.

She clicked her tongue, " _Get what?"_ slowly turning her head following the voices. Mikoto's eyes widened, her heart pounded in her chest, blood poured through her veins. Her nude body tensed, rising under the cover of the mist, from her knees she heard it. CHIRP!...a familiar sound resonated in her chest. CHIRP!

"That's not a…" her chest tightened, feeling nausea "can't be…" a twinge of fear and worry. A chirp again, a calling guttural tone and another chirp. Sent a rush of cold chills, a primal reaction, the small hairs on the back of her neck stood up, "is that?" quickly rising to her bare feet, taking that first step. No longer caring, her body following her primal urges slowly coiled.

The chase receded deep into her thoughts, something else took its place. " _It's close…. but it can't be…_ she growled. Little Misaka clenched her fist, gritting her teeth, _how…no way…_ Another step, _for the love of the gods it better not be or I'm ripping them…._ Mikoto nodded at her words. And other words filled her waiting ears. "Quick… Hurry… snatch it… So easy… more laughter. "we're…. her words were quickly swallowed up by a deep growl…. going." The situation changed. the chirp and guttural calls changed everything.

Had given her hope….

* * *

a normal vampire increased their numbers by biting, but only royal vampires gave birth to young vampires, young royal vampire the likes of Little Gwen and Senessa. when they are in danger they used chirps and guttural calls, along with their scent for help. These vocal calls are deeply rooted in all female vampires. They're cries for help and every female vampire within hearing distances will answer the calls. And it meant that vampires could be living in this world and because vampires existed on the earth, a way home was possible.

* * *

" _Whata ya say we have some fun…"_ She said. _Why not…_ Little Misaka grinned. Mikoto closed her eyes lifting her nose, her chest filling with the warm moist air, her heart beating like thunder in her ear. The wet black stones cracked underneath her feet.


	8. Chapter 8

The heavy mist swirled as she burst, leapt over the pool and landed silently onto the foliage covered ground, disappeared into the darkness of the forest. She ran silent, she ran quick underneath the towering trees, immense thick brush like a tigress on the hunt.

Her heartbeat slamming against her chest with each breath deeper, driving her perfect predatory designed body in motion. the smells of the forest wetting her appetite, the closer she came to her prey. The guttural calls and chirping getting louder as the prey rushed along, over and over the pursuers yelled, taunting, teasing and goading. Enjoying, having fun…. her jaws cinched tighter. "Got one!" One yelled, the others roared with laughter. A high raspy squeal like a little piglet.

The forest went quiet. All watching the chase unfold. From the tops of trees to under the cover of thick brush it watched. She arrived. She saw them, running among the thick foliage, catching quick glimpses passing through the bushes, the leaves, tree trunks of the smaller trees. The prey small elusive and nondescript, scampering along the trail squealing, chirping calling for help. She watched.

Mikoto crept closer to the open trail to get a peek at the prey but with its speed and color she couldn't make it out as it rushed by. The predators… Mikoto slowly thinned her eyes, hidden among the shadows of the forest. So close, she could smell the fear and the excitement as three rushed by. Relief covered her face, disappointment filled her chest. But still, she felt happy.

It wasn't a little queen vampire. so that was a good thing. She sighed silently, letting her eyelid drift lower, keeping her blood red eyes on her prey. The heavy beating of her heart, her body shimmering with sweat in the shadows of the underbrush, perfect the only word. She waited.

* * *

Her red tinged eyes drifting along the edge of the animal trail stopping at the bend. They came around the bend, lumbering, breathing heavy but with gleeful expressions and laughter as they gave chase. The three-large animal like beings with thick heavy bodies covered in hair like apes, heads shaped like a boar with small tasks sticking out from their jaws, tiny bony spurs poked through their lionlike manes covered their heads, tumbled down their backs, running in a crouch. Two carrying long snare poles with vines wrapped around tied into a catch or noose and the third, a little smaller in size, carried a thick heavy sack over its shoulder. The bottom stained, wet and moving squealing and snorting. Fear.

She felt fear coming from the dirty sack. The one carrying it, laughed, letting it fall from its shoulder slamming into the ground, picking it up without losing a step, he slammed it to the ground again and laughed, before hoisting it back over its shoulder. Painful fear.

Mikoto paused at the edge, between the forest and the trail. The prey already past. She didn't care. She waited for the thrill of a potentially stronger prey. She listened, crouched like a tigress, her fingers bent like claws of a beast, her muscles taut, ready to push her forward.

They laughed, rushing thoughtlessly along the game trail, like loud obnoxious drunks staggering into a dark alley. She ignored the first then the second and waited for the straggler. " _Hurry!"_ She listened to their voices, laughing fading. " _You'll eat nothing tonight."_

Mikoto closed her eyes and shook her head. _oh, but we will…_ a voice they couldn't hear said. _Snort!… I'm the one carrying…"_ He never finished the sentence.

A blinding strike, with a heavy thud, his breath exploded from his lungs, his body had been weightless for a moment, gently guided towards the ground. He fell nearly silently among the thick brush. He gasped for air, his mouth stretched wide as his lungs ached feeling the heavy weight pressed against his chest. He blinked his eyes unable to see, unable move his body. Catching his breath, he shook his head until his vision returned. An image of a beautiful female looked down at him, her head cocked to the side in amusement, long dark Brown hair framed her face, falling like curtains around his head. Her red eyes glaring like fires in the night, her fangs…. fang! screamed inside its head. His eyes and mouth opened wide, surprise and horrified, mouthing the words unable to scream for help. _"Surprise!"_ She said with unforgiving smiled, slowly tilting her head to the other side. The moment felt like forever, but it was only seconds. " _and_ _Good night…"_ bluish white flash lit her face and darkness dropped.

" _So, let's see?"_ Mikoto said, straddling the unconscious body, leaned over, grabbing the end of the cloth and flipped it open. " _What the!"_ Mikoto quickly rose, her eyes wide in disbelief, " _what are…?"_ furrowing her brow, stepping back. _What is this?! X-Files maybe?_ Little misaka gasped.

* * *

Inside, three things whimpering like wet puppies. Humanoid shape nothing but plain featureless beings. They huddled close looking up with large warm eyes. Two black dots were a nose should be, a small slit for a mouth. Their bodies like chunky children colored in blacks, browns, dark greens and no sex organs.

Ummm well I really…. don't see any…Mikoto moved her head back and forth to get a good look at them with curiosity peaked.

Slow blinking curious eyes… quick little breaths, bumping into one another, wobbling like babies learning to walk, their throats moving with each soft guttural call and chirps.

They raise their featureless heads and looked at mikoto, their eyes showing their feelings, afraid but not afraid. The tiny slit, where the mouth should have been, tweaked up in a very small smile. They bumped into each other, faded into the dark of the underbrush.

 _"I don't…"_ Mikoto watched as they disappeared underneath the foliage, scratching her head. _ok…. I'm officially freaked out…. I don't know what they were… But…_ little Misaka put her hand to her chin, shaking her head, _"I've seen some screwed up things…thank you very little but…_ " Mikoto looked over her shoulder, listening to the chase.

 _I'm assuming those are some sort of young…maybe?_ Mikoto slowly shook her head, " _but you know what they say about assuming?"_ Mikoto let out a breath, _"I really don't have time for you…"_ little misaka popped her eyes, feigning surprise" _who me? Why yes, I know what they say about assuming…_. she grinned… _I'm always right_ …quickly nodding her head with a very big smile. _"we'll come back to this one_ …" Mikoto groaned, her eyes following the sound of the others, " _they were definitely defenseless and different."_ Mikoto whispered, taking a breath, exhaled and took off towards the trail.

 _"Hurry!"_ The leader yelled, rushing down the trail, _"we'll lose it."_ rounding the bend. His eyes flashed as he quickly stopped.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Hurry!"_ The leader yelled, rushing down the trail, _"we'll lose it."_ rounding the bend. His eyes flashed as he quickly stopped. " _Hey! … Watch it!"_ The second yelled skidding to a stop. " _What the?"_ He said as the leader raised his hand to shush him. The second furrowed his brow, tilted his head to the side. He slowly drew his head back, tightened his grip on the snatch pole, _"brother?"_ quickly glancing at the first one, " _what is this ugly strange beast?"_ looking wide eyed and worried.

 _I'm sorry… did he just say ugly?!_

 _I'm pretty sure he did…_ Mikoto said.

 _I can't believe it… Have they look into a mirror or still pond. Or… Something… I'll have you know that much of the world considers us… Damn hot… Good-looking even…and And… And…_ Little Misaka clenched her fist. _I can't believe! I…we were voted top ten most beautiful and overall number one…and online…voted if I were about to die and could have sex with…. numero uno…granted we would suck them dry…but still how could they…. even…... right now I am regretting that despite the fact we are from japan…we can understand them and they are from another world!. I know it has to do with the magical symbols Katrina puts in the portals but still…we are considered number one wifu…..i just can't believe!_ her mouth opened wide letting out a loud obnoxious growl and continued her rant... _"Believe it…"_ Mikoto said in a straightforward tone…" _with our tits and ass…come on! And this is all natural…no surgery….no photoshop…. nothing!_

Mikoto interrupted, _are you done yet_?... _Kick his ass!"_ Little Misaka shook with rage, squeezing her fist, her face turning red. " _Until he says we're hot_!

* * *

Mikoto was standing in the middle on the trail, naked, arms across her ample breasts, her long hair wild, fell to her waist. A goddess by any definition, an angel in any language.

"You're not too pretty yourself…" She said _._ _Good one…here's the plan…. you hit him once…then make him say we are pretty...hit him again…make him say were beautiful and hit him again and again…._ little Misaka trembled. _Do you know how many guys_ _ **and girls!**_ _Have tried to grab our butt and those we let before promptly breaking their wrists…damn perverts on trains. Girl has to have standards and I'm not even getting to our incredible breasts!_ Mikoto blushed, letting out a sigh that said please shut up.

And their prey, behind Mikoto Misaka, was bent over breathing heavy, dripping with sweat.

the leader thinned his eyes, slowly crouched, handing his snatch pole to the one behind him, reached for a more familiar weapon. A short heavy sword hung at his side.

 _That's more like it…_ Mikoto nodded. _Soooo do I..._

" _Perhaps she is tasty_ …" The second said. Mikoto arched her right eyebrow, " _maybe I'll see if they are…"_ Mikoto whispered.

 _Well something's definitely wrong… I would think maybe… Something like hey little lady let's say we all have some fun before we blah… Blah… Blah kicking sand in the face of our date….so on and so on…by the gods I'm pissed._

Mikoto closed her eyes, sighed, " _yeah… I suppose so… I guess but then again."_

 _Maybe they preferred that you were wearing clothing or something… You know leave something to the imagination_. Little Misaka wondered.

 _What! Am I supposed to run back and get dressed and then come back…_ Mikoto growled. The corner of her mouth twitched in annoyance _._ _maybe you should ask them if we could…you know…I do like to look my best_ _when I'm_ _kicking ass!_

 _Wow… You're really frustrated over this…_

 _We have stopped traffic in the middle of Tokyo, and we were just wearing a school uniform… So why…uuuggghhhhhh! A girls gotta have standards! You just don't say oh….she ugly! And expect to live!_

 _Can we talk about this later?_

 _Well…_

"That is ours…"

 _Huh?!_ Mikoto put her finger between her breast, _"me!?"_

He grunted, shaking his head, pointed to the little one kneeling on the ground, breathing heavy.

 _Oh, come on! Really_! Little misaka's shoulders dropped. _I really felt vindicated for a moment…._

 _"It's still…"_ Mikoto looked over thinking it had already run into the bushes like the others. A very long pronounced sigh from little Misaka followed by a huff, _probably damn tired… Running from those pre-verts_

" _you mean perverts?"_

 _No… We're naked and they're not doing anything… So… Pre-verts_

Mikoto rolled her eyes, _only you…_

 _Us_

" _whatever…"_

Mikoto smiled, _feeling lucky?..._ a mischievous smile, " _if you can get by me…",_ taking a few steps closer. He raised his head, stretched his shoulders wide, " _you will pay…"_ with confidence, nodding his head.

Mikoto looked over her shoulder, whatever it was, was slowly crawling towards the brush, struggling with each breath. _is it going to die?_ Little misaka worried. _I mean we have put a minimal amount of effort into this rescue…and have been maximumly insulted….I would hope it would live long enough to thank us…_ she frowned.

 _You know what…_ Mikoto looked back over to him, _I've changed my mind._

 _Then leave_ … He said.

Mikoto's eyes went cold, lowered her chin and glared, _you disrespect your food, enjoy the tormenting of something weaker than yourself. I just can't let it go…_ slowly shaking her head, digging her nails into her palms, _so…_

 _"The blanks are nothing…"_

 _Blanks?_

 _Nothing…?"_

Mikoto's eyes flashed red, her mouth thinned into a long-curved line as her fangs dropped, _nothing…?_ She said softly. _Oh! By the gods…that did it…. we're kicking ass and forgetting their names…_ little misaka gave a hard nod of her head… _fuck em up!_

* * *

He crouched, spread his arms wide, gripping the sword in his right hand. His hairy mane shook as he roared, spit flung from his mouth and clung to his task, pawing at the dirt and charged. He quickly covered the short distance between them, sword raised over his head, roaring like a beast.

Mikoto lowered her shoulders, a steady growl trembled in her chest, her legs bent at the knees as dirt trembled by her feet, the ground cracked. She pushed forward in a blur, the smell of blood, a splash of red covered his chest and face.

The blade spun into the air and fell into the dark forest. He wobbled, slowly turned, blood spewing from his shoulder where his arm used to belong. His eyes and mouth hanging wide in disbelief, hoping to yell at his brother to run. But it was too late.

She held him up by the throat, his legs dangling off the ground. Her lean naked body stretched towards him like she was offering herself to him, her white skin covered in the lights and darks of the forest and the splashes of blood spilling from his chest. She looked like a playful adult holding up a child, looking up at him with eyes and face glowing in satisfaction as a rain of blood covered them.

She dropped him, his legs collapsing underneath his weight, spun around to face the leader. Standing behind his brother, she grabbed a handful of his mane, yanked his head to the side and sank her fangs into his throat. He stared in horror, dropping to his knees as his life spilled and pooled at his feet.

 _"whwhat... Are you… Demon."_ Coughed as blood filled his mouth, spilled out, tears pouring down his pale cheeks, seeing his brother's body color fade.

Mikoto raised her head, wiped her mouth, smearing blood across her cheeks, letting his corpse fall to the ground in a sickening splat. She walked over the corpse, through the pool of muddy crimson, silently over to him.

He was in his rightful position as she approached. On his knees, his arm across his chest, trying in vain to cover the bloody stump. His eyes wet and lost, looking like a child, wondering what he had done to deserve this. She silently knelt, cocking her head and looked him in his eyes. She had the face of an angel, soft Brown eyes, rosy cheeks and soft pink lips and blood splattered face.

" _You're wondering… Why?"_

He slowly nodded as his lower lip trembled. " _No reason…"_ coldly shrugging her shoulder, " _no reason at all…_ puckered her lips, _you just happened to be here that's all…"_ nodding, "I'm a predator…" She said, "I accepted that a long time ago… And…" She leaned in close, so close her warm breath caressed his skin, "I don't take joy in killing others…" leaned back a little, kissed his snout, looked him in the eyes, "I don't play with my food." She shook her head, slowly smiled. His tired eyes widened, as she opened her mouth. He trembled uncontrollably, _"don't be afraid… Not like the blank you were chasing…"_

She snatched him, drove her fangs into his soft throat and drank. She wrapped her arms around his massive shoulders, squeezed him like an orange. As she fed, she felt something… Warm, soft and wet pressed against her hip. She reached down behind her and felt something warm, wet and a gooey, whimpering as it cuddled.

He had called it a blank, nothing. The name bit at her, something about it. She hated the word. It was the little one who had crawled into the woods. It shook as if it were freezing pressed against her. She held her tighter as she fed.

The sound of small feet scampering along the ground, soft warm wet touches and they were gone, and then the one still clinging, slowly stood up and scampered back into the forest. The silence that the chase had brought to the forest faded. The kill brought the sound to life back.

Mikoto swallowed, raised her head, looking up into the woods. "I know you're out there…" She said, slowly standing up, looking along the trail, "you can come out…" She said.


	10. Chapter 10

A small group of women stepped out of from the shadows and through the scattering columns of light. Each one had that expression, the look of a hunter, a predator with cold hard eyes, straight-line smile, every step cautious and hushed.

 _Color me impressed_ …. little misaka spoke with the same eyes, arms across her chest. _Yep._ She watched with sharp eyes, gave a little unconscious nod of her head. _I knew it… Small children_ …. She said.

One of them spoke. She was tall and slender, gripping the spear across her belly as if to say you have to go through me first. " _We didn't want to interrupt…"_ she pointed the sharp point of the spear to the bodies. " _Our apologies_ …" She said, each one bowing their heads.

Exhaling a heavy breath and hearing no more heart beats in the woods. " _Don't bow…_ " Mikoto said, _"Please"_ gradually shaking her head. it was something she'd never gotten use too and knowing that, many of the members of her household would often do it just to tease her. " _are they friends of yours?_ " her thinned reddish eyes, studied the lines across their faces. Past experiences with warlords, world leaders and a certain level four pervert honed her skills.

She loosened her grip on the body, letting her razor sharp finger nails sliced a gory trail across its' bumpy hairy back, hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Chuckles and soft smiles appeared as they glanced at each other. The first one brought her hand up between her well endowed breasts.

 _how'd I miss those_. A little smartass spoke. _sheesh_ Mikoto whispered, a soft shade of pink colored her cheeks, glancing down at her own ample naked blood splattered breasts. _Nothing wrong here…_ clearing her throat. Long gone were those insecurities of a young woman. But she still had her pride.

 _Crap…. I'm naked covered in sticky splatter and…._ sigh… _this isn't a good day…is it?_ she uttered _._

"Aya _..."_ drawing her shoulders back, "Aya…" tapping her chest, with a smile. Mikoto blinked a few times. The young woman's voice cut through her cold gaze. she took a moment, looking at the smile on her face. The young woman's eyes drew her in, soft and warm, genuine. Her heart spiked, seeing a certain someone special in her mind, dropped her chin, letting her eyelids drift down.

"I'm sorry…" in a soft voice, bowing her head, "I'm being rude" gently lifting her head "Mikoto Misaka, nice to meet you." a sheen of wetness covered her eyes, letting the image fade from her memory. " _nice to meet you… Mikoto."_ the young woman called Aya answered. Aya gave a serious nod of her head, looking over to the other young women, winked, bring the spear up, the tip pointing to the sky and elbowed the young woman next to her.

She was on the small side, long black hair to her waist. Her eyes swelled with surprise, dipped her chin lightly, rubbed the back of her neck, puckered her mouth at the others teasing laugh. They were close.

She could see it, and it reminded her of what she'd lost, the feeling let her heart sink. It hurt…. those feeling returning. The loss of her friends. Each laugh, the look in their eyes, With a long exhale, she hoped to force it back the memory where it belonged… her blood-smeared fingers clenched, tight at her breasts. She watched quietly as they teased each other.

She knew them again. Vita, Rin, Brym, Scarlett, Chloe…. her elites. A pleasant memory turned painful. Regret and shame filled her with each breath, hoping to quell the uneasiness, bury it deep inside her breast. It hurt, heavy as a stone she waited until she could wait no more. The words formed slowly, made their way up her throat and over her tongue, _please stop_ …barely able to pass her quivering mouth. she exhaled a long surrendering sigh, with eyes glimmering,

…. _look your best…._ little Misaka wiped her balling eyes, her small chest expanding, sucking in her breath… _that's right…cute attack…allwways workkkksss…I'm not crying…damn onions…it's so dusty in here_!

The taste of iron, of her own blood rolled over her tongue, drawing her back to the real world. Her cheeks blushed as she ran her blood-stained fingers through her hair, bringing it out of her face. A quick smacked of her cheeks…. _come on Mikoto_. She growled. _Get it together_ shaking her head. _these are not them_ taking a breath, she looked over.


	11. Chapter 11

Despite the resemblances the woman shared. there was a very noticeable trait. Each one had set of horns, each one different, each on uniquely beautiful.

One called Nya. She was a respectable size and physique, she had horns like a Markhor, spectacular corkscrew horns spiraled about 2 feet in height and her eyes were dark and warm.

Another Rae, a little shorter than Nya, had horns that were smooth and wide rolled over her forehead, curved back, with full emerald green eyes.

The third, Gullah, the tallest of the group reminded Mikoto of Ava, horns like a bull coming out the side of her head, pointed forward, with muted brown eyes, the color of freshly plowed earth.

And Kea, the smallest and more childish in appearance, teetering on the threshold of a young woman. The one they playfully teased. She had no horns, just two little buds poking out from underneath her dark hair. but her eyes like cats and her ears came to a point. And those eyes were unique among them. they were the color of shadowy olive with shades of blacks and browns, matching her skin.

 _A dark elf?_ Little Misaki equipped. " _Maybe… I guess…"_ Mikoto whispered shrugging her shoulders. _Do they have them here_?

Aya stepped forward, Mikoto took a step towards her. " _So again, I'll ask…are these friends of yours_?" watching their facial movements for any tell. Maybe they'd decide to get close and take revenge, or maybe they didn't know them and were just happening by for a daily stroll.

Aya slowly shook her head, " _we were hunting…"_ She said, " _we heard the little ones crying out"_ The others nodded, _"so we ran to help_."

Bringing her arms across her breast, Mikoto pursed her mouth " _so… You weren't…"_ her eyes looked over them, " _going to eat them or…"_ She spoke deliberately, shrugged her shoulders, " _anything_?"

They all looked at each other and laughed. it was a familiar laugh, as if they knew a secret she didn't know. Mikoto feeling a little left out fretted her brow, " _Didn't think it was all that funny"_ pursing her mouth.

 _I think… No… I'm pretty sure …_ little Misaka spoke.

It was Aya who answered the question, " _Come…_ " smacking her thigh with her hand a couple of times. " _Me_?" Mikoto's eyes went wide, pointing to herself, " _you want me to_ …" _So forceful_ …. little misaka giggled, _ok if you insist…_ shaking her head, Mikoto bit her tongue… _you shut up_ …

But the bushes rustled, and they rushed out and over to the young women, to particular young women. They knelt down on one knee, holding their hands out, beaconing them. them, those called blanks rushing over whimpering grunting, falling into the waiting arms of the women, who looked down as the blanks looked up at them. they nuzzled like playful puppies, their throat quivering with excited grunts and calls.

Mikoto sighed, seeing the recognition in their eyes. Nya, Rae and Gullah held them, nuzzled them with bright expression on their faces, pulling them closer, as the blanks laid their heads in the crooks of their necks and became quiet.

" _These belong to them."_ Aya said, caressing the hair of the one Nya was holding. Mikoto had seen that expression many times in Anastasia's face and even her own. Felt the familiar weight on her shoulders and the warm breath on their throats.

 _"their your children?!"_ Mikoto said, " _then… Why?"_ her throat tighten, wanting to bear her teeth, " _How could you leave your children… Alone in the woods._ " She said in a tone hardly perceptible, glancing at the two corpses who'd chase them down. _Those look a little different…,_ little Misaka said, _not by much but older._ Mikoto clenched her jaws, gripped her hands tight, her nails sank into her flesh.

It was Aya who saw Mikoto's anger, slowly shook her head, held her hand out. " _These are not the same ones… That you encountered. these are little older,"_ she said. " _They give birth to them and a few days later, they will run into the forest until its time to come back…."_

Aya looked at Mikoto fretting her brow. She was worried that her words were not getting through, to say it another way. Maybe she didn't understand, because it was obvious by the way Mikoto was undressed or shall we say naked, her skin was, despite the colorful painting of blood, a perfect white, and despite the dried, drying and wet sheen of blood, her hair was a brown with strands of reddish, almost tawny color that drifted wildly to her waist. And her strength and speed of her attacks they'd witness, she knew they were at a disadvantage perhaps even next to die.

 _It can't be helped. Its always been that way…no matter what…they just leave…._ the others nodded in agreement. _We did it_ …she said _, I myself and others._

Mikoto's breast trembled with a growl, breathing a long dark breath, frustrated, disgusted and covered in sticky smelly blood, mulled over her thoughts and spoke in a harsh tired tone, _"whatever_ …" her shoulders slumped. _"I'm going to get cleaned up. So, if you don't mind…"_ slowly opening her eyes, _"I'll be leaving now…"_ revealing two pools of light crimson with a hint of anger, staring at the ground, feeling a private storm in her heart. _What about_ … Little Misaka asked a little worried.

She worried of the others that had rushed off into the forest. Despite being who she was, children held a precious spot in her heart. It wasn't because they were easy prey or easily teased or tormented. It was more of…. she never could answer that. She knew Mikoto was easily frustrated by the unapologetic, brutally honest questions from children, a particular situation brought a smile to little misaka, two young boys in a playground, lifted her skirt, while she was looking for a missing item, " _hey…youre wearing shorts…"_ they exclaimed for all to hear. " _you don't have any clean panties,"_ little girls asked looking so pitiful at her…she blushed, got angry…. little misaka laughed, _so predictable_ she said.

" _they don't seem worried."_ turning to leave, " _so I won't … Besides… I got this goo all over me_." running her fingers along her hip. " _What is this stuff?"_ snapping her fingers, the sticky goo stretched and flapped wildly before cutting loose, " _grrrrroooossss… I can't believe…"_ as the flailing goo struck a broad leaf, stretched then snapped back and clung to the wide leaf, slowly rolled to the edge and gradually dripped in a long, long glisten strand. _I'm going to be sick…uurrpp!_ Little misaka covered her mouth.

 _"Did they touch you?"_ Aya asked, slowly cocking her head, the concerned peppered her face.

" _Yeah… No biggie…"_ scrunching her face, shaking her hand violently, " _dammit… I'll just go and wash it off at the hot Springs…"_ making a disgusted face, whipping her finger around, the goo broke and took off, " _GROSS!…"_ She gagged, her body quivered, the goo smacked hard into a tree, " _disgusting…"_ She contorted her lips.

 _"The mist covered pools?"_ Aya said.

Mikoto blew out a disgusted breath, " _yeah… I have my things there… So… I'll kill two birds with one stone."_ She laughed. " _Oh… By the way…"_ She shifted her attention from the sticky goo clinging to her finger, gestured with her head into the forest, _"I left one…"_

Aya closed her eyes, " _no need to worry… we'll take care of him._ " She spoke with dark shade of intention. She motioned her head, Kea grinned, turned and disappeared into the jungle.

" _thanks…_ " fretting her brow, thinning her eyes, _what does she mean…_

 _i wonder_

 _well…don't care..._

She stooped over, picked up the sword with the severed arm still attached. She made an annoyed disgusted face as she peeled each finger off the handle, dropped the arm by the body, reached down, grabbed a handful of hair, and with a single practiced swing took the head off and tossed it to the side.

She walked over and severed the head from the other body and jammed the tip of the blade into the ground. " _What will you do afterwards."_ Aya asked as the others dragged the bodies together. Mikoto wrinkled her brow, watching as they stacked the bodies.

" _you don't have to…"_ worrying that she was taking advantage of them. " _I can_ …" she held her hand out as if to help. But the others paid no mind to her. Nya reach into the large pouch hanging on her hip, pulled her hand out and sprinkle powder over the body.

 _Religious rights?_ Little Misaki replied. _Maybe… Kinda nice considering they were about to_ _eat_ _your children_ _!_

Rae knelt, reaching into a similar pouch, taking two black stones and tapped them together. Small sparks jumped, and the bodies broke out in flames.

 _Whoa… Barbecue anyone? …_ Little Misaki laughed… _Saves us the trouble_. the little avatar took a breath, with a mischievous grin.

* * *

 _Mikoto pursed her lips, mulling it over, she hadn't actually thought about what she was going to do next. She'd slept for the last four days in comfort. The hot Springs suited her. The mist covered her like a soft warm blanket while she slumbered. The spacious pools provided visibility if any enemy were to approach. And she had ample food to last, stashed in her utility belt plus the occasional jerks grilling on the ground were a welcomed snack._

 _She did leave directions when she left the straight-line trail she was blazing. She carved a message in a big rock and even by Ava's headstone giving the direction she had walked._ _I mean who wouldn't wish to stick around at a Hot Spring waiting to be rescued. Lounging around nude in the hot, to the warm, to the cool crystal-clean waters… To the…._

" _why are you self-narrating_?" Mikoto grinding her teeth, " _I hate when you do that."_ thinning her eyes. _I get bored sometimes… Plus it adds a little you know_

"No… I don't know."

 _Oh well…you were a little slow on the draw…so I had to kill some time…. you were being boring so…._

" _If you like_ …" Aya said, her eyebrows scrunched, watching Mikoto getting irritable, quarrelling with nobody. " _After you've washed up you could stay at our village until…._ " Mikoto shaking her head, grumbling with her hands on her hips. "huh?

She froze, her face bright red, swung her head around, with a slow nauseous feeling rising in her belly… _uuummmm_ her heart pounded against her chest, eyes opened so wide they might tumble out of their sockets.

She couldn't help that. Little misaka was just that way sometimes. Headstrong, independent and opinionated. Mikoto did her best to suppress the little avatar and It pissed her off to no ends of the earth, not knowing where she got it from. Hmm...

She hurriedly peeked at Ava, a little annoyed but she wasn't holding it against Ava. And for some reason Ava seem to figure it out…. Maybe?

" _mmm…hmm_ " Mikoto puckered her mouth, " _I actually don't… I mean_ …" She moaned, _"for some reason I'm going to regret this… Aren't I"_ dipping her chin to her chest as she covered her eyes with her hand. " _I'm getting a headache…"_

* * *

 _Nah! Think of it as visiting some annoying relative. Who insists you don't waste money on a luxurious, private hotel room… Not at all. It will be great… Remember visiting your mom that weekend… Oh yeah… That worked out well… That annoying pain in the ass… Kuroko came over and…_ Shivers rolled through her body, her fingers curled tight in a ball, _"I'm trying to forget that time…"_ She growled.

 _Oh no_ … Little Misaki growled _, I won't let you… I said kill her over and over… Even just knock her out no… You said something about being your friend for so long…. how about being the person most likely and did sexually assault you...…? And to top it off, your mother went shopping that weekend… Touma was finally coming over. We had the apartment to ourselves... Finally, … After all the time it took you to get up the courage to ask him… And he shows up with that little nun… Holding his arm glaring at us. I told you she knew we're vampire… and now Little Miss Nun in white who shouldn't being wearing white…maybe off white but certainly not white…is banging him like a hamster in heat!_

A vein popped on the surface of Mikoto's forehead. " _Sure!"_ Mikoto blurted out in frustration, " _crap…"_ Her eyes flew wide, the sick feeling rose in her belly. She immediately regretted it.

" _Great… Well…"_ Aya quickly said before Mikoto could take it back. " _We'll finish this, and you can get cleaned up."_ Aya had a satisfied look in her eyes and her smile matched. She caught Mikoto off guard and Mikoto knew it. She dropped her chin to her chest, in a sort of a whisper and a growl… _CRAP_ …. and rushed through the forest.

Aya watched as Mikoto disappeared in to the jungle. Nya and the other looked over as the bodies burned. " _do you think she'll be alright…"_ Aya shrugged, " _it's in the hands of the goddess_ …" she said with the smell of burning flesh, the fire popped as the bodies shifted.


	12. Chapter 12

Mikoto blending with the shadows, rushed through the thick undergrowth, stepped out on the wet stone surface. The warmth of the hot Springs greeted her, slipped across her naked body in a soft breath. she breathed it in as she paused at the watery edge of the first pool. Gentle breezes ran across the silvery surfaces, beyond them the hot springs beckoned. Its steam swirling, gliding over the jagged sides of the cooler waters towards her like welcoming arms. Mikoto grinned, exhaled a heavy breath, looking down into her shimmering image, looking at her blood splattered face. she groaned faintly, placing her toe into the water. " _A little cold..."_ She said, shivering her shoulders, feeling the crisp chill crawl from her toes to the back of her neck, _"gotta pay the price for the good stuff_."

Bluish white electricity swam through the crystal-clear waters, hopped over the rocky edges and scrambled up the rugged sides of the other pools. Nothing floated to the top. Satisfied, Mikoto dipped her toe, her smile widening with the ripple spreading out across the stilled surface, and the rest of her followed gracefully as she stepped into the pool. She wrapped her arms around her breasts, shivering, gradually slipped into the chilly water, swam underneath the surface, over to the warmer spring, rising like a deity of myths. The water spilled from her hair, over her face, shoulders, breasts and waist breaking the surface of the pool. She held the bar of soap she'd taken as she came in the pool, lathered up and washed. The dried blood smeared across her perfect skin blended with the soap and water and dissolved into the crystal-clear waters. She hummed softy as she washed her hair and when she was ready, drawing a soft breath and held it, slipped underneath to rinse. Slowly breaking the surface, she ran her hands through her long hair, squeezing it, and with a little help of electricity, dry. Satisfied and with her back straight, shoulders drew back, cleaned and refreshed, walked over to the Hot Springs. The fog rolled towards, and around her as she found her spot and sat in the hot water, laid her head back and looked up to the sky. she closed her eyes, letting everything go for the moment and relaxed, disappeared into the warmth of the warm mist. She thought of them during happier times. Vita, Rin, Brym, Scarlett, Chloe….and Anastasia, her image stayed longer, Laughing, smiling, teasing, pouting faces. Her long arduous journey looked to have found a suitable temporary stop If only.

At the first pool, where it feed into the small stream that disappeared into the forest. A ripple rolled against the current. Small at first then growing larger. It or something swam just underneath the surface. Nothing to the naked eye, clear, clean but had form, encircling the first pool of chilly water, like a gentle wave, came to the edge of the second pool. A Small, soft dribble of water slowly rolled up the edge, into the next warmer pool and swam in a circle again. It lingered like a predator stalking prey. just underneath the warm mists of the hot Springs floating like clouds across its surface. The clear pure water slipped up the edge of the warmer water into the hot Springs. Mikoto had just pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face. _Tell me a story_ she murmured, letting herself sink into sleep.

The fog grew heavy, whirled around her. As it swirled, the fog thicken taking mass, exposing a young feminine form, wandered silent over and stretched out next to Mikoto. It didn't do anything, it just lay beside her and waited. Mikoto unaware, relaxed, caught a brief nap, woke up, slipped across the pools, dried herself, got dressed and went. All the while the image watched and when Mikoto left, leisurely sank into the hot Springs.


	13. Chapter 13

_"The air was thick, so thick she felt like she was swimming instead of walking. Perspiration clung to her face like wet paper. Streaks of sweat stained our rather perfect complexion. With each thrust of our hand, the large waxy leaves strained our dainty fingers. The subtle movement of the massive troublesome leaves provide little cooling breeze, no, nothing like it...for the moment. No, not a moment, a fucking long time, the moment we left those beautiful stress relieving mixture of hot and cool running waters...I've, no we realized... what a mistake we've made_..."  
Mikoto rolled her eyes, grinding her teeth.  
 _"We walked along this animal trail, the same trail we'd taken to and from the soothing hot springs. The same springs we would not be staying at...no, not those comfortable quiet soothing springs of pure ecstasy...the warm soft mist covering us like a lovers caress, protecting us...letting us sleep in comfort, letting us bath in electric blue as we touch ourselves as we..."_  
 _What the hell are you doing_? Mikoto growled her displeasure. _I hate that_... clinching her fists. _Little Misaka loved to self narrate._  
 _"Little Misaka was doing it again." (_ She wasn't about to stop _.) This would often lead to a rather lengthy animated discussion. But for some reason, a reason only know too Little Misaka, she held back._

* * *

 _She is an avatar created by the blending of the venom of a queen vampire, Anastasia Von Alucard, and the blood of Mikoto Misaka._  
 _Normally, when a queen fed, she killed. But Anastasia had bitten Mikoto to help save her from a scientifically created vampire. Royal venom stolen and modified in Academy City. a rogue had been created and feeding on Academy City students. with the help of Anastasia, the vampire had been destroyed but Mikoto had been bitten. Who? Like always rushed out into battle. It was As Anastasia would often gleefully say with a big smile. A_ _win/win for her...Mikoto was saved and they became bonded mates. Something Anastasia had been waiting for over four hundred years... making her a cougar of sorts. An older woman with a younger lover..."_  
 _"STOP IT_!" a growl tickled her throat" _Like I don't know that"_  
Little Misaka smiled mischievously, feeling Mikoto blush.  
It was all she could do... Little Misaka knew.  
It was something even she felt. The pain of loss eating at her, her senses numbed by the unfamiliar surroundings. Even young tigress in unfamiliar hunting grounds was extra cautious. Bird songs, the crunching of dry leaves underneath boots. The smells carried on the heavy breeze, aroma of burning with a hint of flesh. all of it... Weighing on her emotions.

* * *

Mikoto was in no hurry as she walked. Using the time to use her level five esper powers to map out the area. A power called Radar Sense, she can sense and release electromagnetic waves around her to enable her to see the images without the use of her sight, giving her no blind spots.  
" _this place is huge."_ She whispered, looked up, following the lines of the very tall thick trees nearly blanketing the sky. Among the thick dark green and black, small patches of blue brought thoughts of the oppressive dry heat of the twin suns that took no mercy on her. _"half as big as South America_ " Little Misaka added. " _only hotter..."_ Mikoto nodded in silence.  
" _I heard that in the past, the earth's temperature had an average higher temperature than modern times...things were a little bigger..."_ Little Misaka said. Mikoto fretted her brow, puckered her mouth. it was odd...since they were connected, she didn't remember. _When and how...?_  
Little Misaka brought her hand to her mouth clearing her throat, _you were sleeping, and I was bored. So, i..."_  
 _You what?_  
 _Watched some tv..._ she nodded. _Did a little channel surfing._  
 _What?_  
 _Titanboa!_ she said rather dramatically, bringing her clenched fists to her chest, _the documentary, not the campy monster movie...both had their good points though..._ Little Misaka continued, _because of the higher average temperature, around 100 degrees, allowed cold blooded reptiles to grow very large."_  
 _O... K...? so_  
 _Well, I'm just saying..._ she shrugged, _not only snakes but maybe_... a chill rolled over Mikoto. she shivered at the casual thought that slipped through her mind. _You dddont mmean._  
 _Possible_...she said as a small beetlelike bug creeped along the edge of a rather large leaf. Little Misaka closed her eyes **,** shaking her head. she'd been successful, for the moment. Mikoto had had other things on her mind.  
Mikoto swallowed hard, her eyes shading red watching the bulbous little bug slowly walking on the edge of the leaf, away from her, thankfully.  
She blew out a breath, not letting the bug out of her sight and wiped the sweat from her forehead, running her hand through her long hair and pulled it out of her face, fanning her neck. The heat and the humidity, clung to her like an annoying lover... The type of lover one was days or moments away from discarding. Not that Mikoto had much experience in something like that. From the first moment, she'd kissed Anastasia, she always felt drawn to her warmth... From the anticipation of being together to the anger of disagreement... Not that Mikoto wasn't easy to get along with. She was...Really... Unless she was annoyed or embarrassed...  
Not that being around shewolves were so easy to get along with...either. Those who like to tease... The norm among wolves. Vampires especially those who served in her house... Strong outstanding obedient types... Yeah right.  
" _Damn hellions... Always challenge each other like unruly kids causing annoying ruckus_."  
She'd settle the issue. Either wolf or vampire or wolf and vampire... One should use what one has. Bluish lightning bloomed like chrysanthemums swallowing the wolves and vampires, but she often wondered about the results. They'd all be wearing satiated expressions with that mischievous grin. Like they'd accomplish something, something underhanded.  
 _Jerks!_ She said, with a soft sigh. She figured it out long time ago.  
The queen of shock, the electric princess ... And the one that many said with a smile... The Queen of oh yeah.  
Mikoto's cheeks blushed, the happiness of the memory colored her face with a soft glow, " _perverts_..." The edge of her mouth curled. Some more time passed.

* * *

She walked slow and silent... A natural state for queen vampire. Often brushing away huge elephant ear plants, tall spindly waxy grasses and jumping over the massive roots of trees holding back the heat of the sun. " _one could get lost in the jungle."_ **L** ittle Misaka who broke the silence. She grinned a mischievous grin, her eyes narrowed and shined an unnatural shine. She hissed, " _bless us and splash us, my precious... I guess it's a choice feast..."_ She said in a raspy voice, " _a tasty morsel that make us, Gollum."_ She made a horrible swallowing noise in her throat. Mikoto closed her eyes, shaking her head, " _really...Gollum_?"  
Little Misaka laughed. It was a simple laugh but one that was in character to her words.

* * *

The hobbit. The story of an adventurous walk. They discussed it in their weekly book club meetings. A norm for the vampire culture. A hellion or an alpha would gather her house and read stories to the others. Something brought about long ago. Anastasia did for her house, her mother before her. Elaine, Francesca and the others did it. As odd as it sounded it was the norm.

* * *

" _Who are you_?" Mikoto said, thrusting her hand in front of her, swatting away a large waxy leaf. " _What is he? My precious..."_ Whispered little Misaka. She, they continued as she walked between the glimpses of sunlight and the foliage in her way. " _Parps... ye sits here and chats with it a bitsy my preciousness_..." She talked, her voice cracked and hissed. Mikoto hoping to forget... No, not to forget... Just to... Well, remove herself from the past few terrible horrible days.  
" _Very well"_ said Mikoto, remembering the story word for word. It was easy for vampire queen... Even regular vampires. Information was power, every memory, every detail for a vampire... History did repeat itself.  
" _You ask first_..." Mikoto spoke, keeping with the story.  
The smell of the fire coming closer as each played their part. It paled in its effort to mask the pain but Mikoto appreciated the effort of her little avatar.  
"this thing all things devour;  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;  
Gnaws iron, bites steel;  
Grinds hard stones to meal;  
Slays kings, ruins towns;  
And beats high mountains down;  
Little Misaka continued her narration and when it came time for Mikoto gave her answer.  
" _give me more time_ " she shouted. _Time!_ she laughed, her eyes shaded red, her cheeks bloomed, the faces of her house appeared before the eyes, Vita, Rin, Brym, Scarlett, Chloe and the others. " _Time..._ " she whispered, " _give me more Time_..."  
Little Misaka worried. But Mikoto quickly took a breath, held it, licked her lips and said aloud, " _What have I got in my pocket?_  
She put her hand on one of the many compartments in her utility belt, popped it open and slipped her fingers along the opening. Little Misaka smiled, " _well it's certainly not your hand..._ She broke character, _or a knife_ _and it is certainly not a ring_... She laughed.  
Mikoto chuckled, brushing away large stalks of tall waxy grasses and stepped out onto the path.

* * *

(yes…that was from the book; The hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien)


	14. Chapter 14

Mikoto chuckled, brushing away stalks of tall waxy grasses and walked out onto the path. A simple warm yet cool breeze flowed over her as sunlight slipped from the open patches above. It was a welcomed relief from the dark and the humidity they'd walked, if only for the briefest of moments.

They were waiting for her. they gathered around a blacken mound of ciders and charred bones. Like a modern sculpture of the macabre the remains glowed. The heat rose as orangish reds rolled like worms devouring the remains. Blacken bones cracked, burst and collapsed into the ashes. Bits of ash danced and rolled across the dirt and lifted into the air, disappeared into the jungle.

Nya knelt by the remains, her tall horns, face and dark warm eyes shining with the fires inviting light. She looked engrossed in the process as if she was willing to dive into it. but Rae stood next to her, her hand on Nya's shoulder, her emerald green eyes determined, almost ready to pull her from the flames. Gullah finished gathering together all of the tools the dead had left behind. Kea cocked her head, her feline features adapted well to the jungle. Her ears twitched and focused in Mikoto's direction. Her eyes swirled and shifted, the right edge of her mouth curled into a soft smile. For a moment, she fretted her brow tightly, turning her head slightly, listening to something in the distance. Her left ear twitched. She puckered her mouth like a disappointed child and sighed. And around them, with their arms wrapped around their legs, the little ones had eyes only for them.

 _Still don't like it..._ Mikoto gritting her teeth, kept her calm. Little Misaka sighed. _Yea...well not our place_ she said, _wonder what the survival rate is?_

Aya smiled that smile that said all is well. Walked over to Mikoto, held her hand out, _we go...?_ she asked. With those words. The others looked over and waited. A simple gesture. Holding out one's hand. The open palm, the way her fingers laid bare waited. Mikoto looked at Aya's hand then her face. Each complimenting the other. Warm, soft and yes trustworthy. The way she held herself, the way others looked and followed her. Aya was their leader. Mikoto with her vampiric premise saw the world differently. She saw the way the wind pushed through the leaves, the dust across the path, the fire trails making its way through the remains. And the worry in the eyes as they watched. She saw each and every tiny movement but none of them readied themselves in case she attacked. They waited, trusted Aya's decision and her actions.

* * *

Mikoto knew the tells. Experience and advice taught her well. Her mate, Anastasia, Queen of the four kingdoms, Emelia, her first and the other heads of households informed her, taught her about the lies people could and would say. It wasn't the sound of their words of promises but their faces, their bodies and their hearts that couldn't hide the truth.

* * *

Mikoto sigh and even smiled a little. She nodded, _we go_ and held out her hand. Aya gently took her hand _. We go_ she said turning to the waiting group. _We're not holding hands all the way..._ little misaka whispered. _Are we?_ Mikoto shrugged, _don't know_...

 _If that's the case, we're the alpha...they're our bitches..._ she gave a hard nod... _unless of course...it's our turn to be submissive...I mean I aaammmm willing to try new things...hmph...well...as long as it doesn't hurt...too much_ she quickly added.

 _Shut up!_

* * *

The sounds of the jungle slowly came back to life. the silence of the kill faded. Grunts, groans, squawks of wild birds and animals rose like a chorus. High in the canopy of trees, branches creaked, cracked and hissed. And with it, the heat and humidity seem to rain down on them.

They traveled along the path for hours. Mikoto sending out signals, tracking the changing terrain, mapping the area into her mind. And all of this while Aya still held her hand with a firm grip. _I'm pretty sure she likes us._

 _Quiet..._ Mikoto rolled her eyes, annoyed. _Just saying..._ she giggled.

 _How much_... Mikoto started to asked. Aya looked over her shoulder, _not long just a little..._

A sudden loud squawking interrupted her words. Branches cracked, broke and dropped. They stopped looked up into the tall trees scanning the area. She let go of Mikoto's hand. And her body, their bodies coiled in a crouch and waited. The sound of branches falling from the great heights and something more solid hit the ground. Something heavy and loud thumped the ground to their right, close but still far. Kea crouched, holding a serious expression, her ears twitched once then twice. Her smile grew and the tips of her fangs peeked. _Mine!_ She screamed, rushing into the deep foliage of the jungle.

 _Whatever it was, must have been important._

The others groaned, their shoulders dropped as they rose from their crouches. _It is hers..._ Aya said, looking in the direction of the crash. And the sound of Kea running through the jungle. She seemed to be thrilled. Not even trying to hide herself from whatever it was. In other words, she was very loud.

Nya groaned, holding a little one against her shoulder, _those ears..._ she said. The others nodded. _She's fast..._ Gullah spoke, bumping Aya's shoulder with hers, smirking and shaking her head. she had a very honest look on her face.

 _They must be close_... Little Misaka said. There was a shriek then laughter, surprised happy yelling. _Mine...!_ her excitement echoed through the jungle.

* * *

Kea came out of the jungle, stepping on the path with bright eyes and even brighter smile. Her face was flushed, breathing heavy from her run. She laughed, holding a leather bag over her shoulder. It was heavy looking, like a large ball was inside. She took a deep breath, stuck out her little chest, opened the bag and showed whatever it was to each of them proudly. Each one nodded, stroked her cheek. Showing their approval. She popped her eyebrows, as her eyes opened wider. Her smile pushing up her cheeks like flowers in bloom. Even better…She looked cute.

She moved quickly and stood in front of Mikoto opened her bag. Mikoto looked inside. It was dark but not dark. The light shined inside but was hard to see. She focused. Her ability to see in the dark was extraordinary. Everything was like twilight. But inside the bag what she saw confused her. it was black, glimmering and hard. Like a basketball. Its rigids over lapping.

Little misaka was the first one to realize what they were looking at. _Oh crap..._ slipped from her mouth _. uuummmm_ quickly followed. As if in warning. _We... nooo...you need to step back_ little Misaka voice grew louder and even quivered. She knew.

 _Why?_ Mikoto fretted her brow so tight it looked painful. She sniffed the bag, leaned closer to the opening. _Is it a fruit...?_ she asked _or a vegetable...or..._

It moved.

Mikoto's eyes froze, it was slight...thinking maybe Kea had moved the bag. But one of the dark rigid lines slowly slipped underneath another dark rigid line... her eyes opened wider. _Is that a..._? she whispered so soft her mouth didn't move. Her curiosity disappear and a slight form of terror filled the empty void. She swallowed hard, glanced at Kea, looking so proud, quickly nodding her head. _oh please... ssaay thaats not a..._

 _Step back!_ Little Misaka yelled, _step back from the….._

It rolled open, with a belly of bright white, multiple beady black eyes and short many legs lining it underbelly. It was the biggest…. _BBBUUUUGGGGG!_ She'd ever seen.

She leapt backward, bluish white electricity bloomed, sparks jumped across the leaves and branches of smaller trees, it snaked up the trunks of larger trees, disappearing into the darkness.

Mikoto Misaka was now crouched on all fours like a predator cat. Her long flowing hair a mess, her head darting side to side, her eyes shifted, shading a deep red with vertical dark cornea searching the area. _Where is it!_

* * *

Mikoto Misaka, Queen of her own household. A warrior who'd gained fame on the battlefields of Africa, Antarctica and others. She could stand the smell of blood, decay and death. The sight of open wounds, dismembered bodies even attended a few natural births. But...

* * *

Now, right now she crouched like a predator cat, ever muscle coiled, tensed ready to spring into action, " _see it! anywhere..."_ she growled, " _did you see the size of it..."_

Her heart slammed into her chest, thrummed in her ears, sweat dripped, leaving dirty stains across her face, pooled on the ground. _Ummm over by the lumps of smoldering flesh I guess_... little misaka shook her head, blew out a breath, _well looking at the bright side... we can go back to the hot springs... because you just fried the help.!_

Aya slowly moved her arm, then Gullah, who rolled over on to her side. Rea and Nya put their hands over their eyes and laughed softly. Kea laying on her back, was closes to Mikoto when, as the other would say, bloomed. Her ears were stilled, they twitched, her tail twitched and slowly slipped over the ground. The bag she held was wet and steaming.

" _ummmmm... what happened?_ " she said in a very weak voice. taking a little effort to rise from the ground and sit up. Her eyes were glazed, her cheeks were flushed. _Ummmm..._ her tiny nose quivered, slowly smelling the air. An aroma floated around her.

 _Oh no... we didn't just_...Little misaka whispered, _we... you…._ she crossed her arms over her chest _… ARE A PERVERT!_.

Kea licked her lips slowly, satiated, opened her bag. She sniffed it, the corners of the mouth stretched into a smile. She reached in and dug around. Her eyes brows popped. She pulled out her hand, hold a white tofu like substance, leaned closer and lightly licked. Her eyes glistening, opening wider, and without a thought. She ate it... _mmmmmmmmm_ her face flushed, the toes on her bare feet curled, _yummmmmmm..._

 _Oh...nothing like steamed in its own juice bug for lunch...thank the gods..._ Little misaka puckered her mouth, _well sad to say but it looks like no hot springs... damn_

Mikoto stared, horrified, covered her mouth, " _Urp..."_ her throat seized. Her abs tightened, _she not... oh, crap... she sharing...Urp! This isn't good…._


End file.
